The Incorporated Life
by XxWolfLord95xX
Summary: (Sequel to The University Life.) It has been ten years, Since Sam, Sulley, and Mike were expelled and began working at Monsters Inc. Sam and Sulley have been happily married, Mike is in a relationship, and the three are the best team at the company. But, what happens when a child gets into the monster world?
1. Bio

Name: Samantha Parker

Nickname: Sam

Age: 28

Gender: Female

Personality: Kind, Caring, Determined.

Appearance: A blonde fox humanoid with fangs sticking out of her mouth when, it is shut. Sharp glistening claws. Purple eyes. Brownish - blonde hair flowing down mid-back with bangs on the sides of her head that goes to her cheeks. Her height goes up to Sulley's shoulders.

Clothing: A white shirt with light blue pants that stops mid-leg. A wedding ring with a gold band and purple gem on her right hand.

Likes: Sulley, Mike, Celia, Working on the scare floor, Cuddling with Sulley, and Kissing Sulley.

Dislikes: Randall, Bullying, Abuse.


	2. Prologue

_Sam:  
It has been ten years, since we were expelled from the university and began to work at Monsters Inc._

 _A lot of things has happened since then._

 _From working in the mailroom to working on the scare floor, introducing my boyfriend to my parents, being proposed by the love of my life, to being married. Also becoming the best scream team ever in the company._

 _But, sometimes I want more. I want to have little monsters running around, I want my own baby. Me and Sulley talked about it, and he thinks that it would be a good idea, but we would have to wait until we were ready, to that I agreed. When we told Mike, he pretty much fainted to the ground. I always hold on to the hope that one day I could have a child of my own someday._

 _Until then, I would work with Sulley and Mike on the scare floor till then, and hope nothing will go wrong._

 _Turns out...I was wrong again._


	3. Scare Simulation

"Good night, sweetheart," A mother's voice cooed.

"Good night, Mom," A child's voice said.

"Sleep tight kiddo," A father's voice said as a light went out.

A young boy was asleep in his bed, snoring softly. An owl hooted somewhere outside. A clock was tick-tick-ticking by the human's bedside.

Suddenly, the closet opened slightly. The boy's eyes fluttered open, he saw his closet open, and he quickly looked around his bedroom. He saw a something sticking out of his closet and gasping slightly, ducking his head under covers partially. He did a double-take and saw the something was a sweater. The young boy sighed and went back to sleep.

Then, a shadow 'walked' on his bed. Under the young boy's bed was a monster with glowing red eyes. The monster got out from under the bed and stood over the boy. He held his claws in the air and growled slightly.

The boy quickly opened his eyes, turned towards the monster, and let out a scream. So did the monster. The monster walked backwards, and stepped on a soccer ball. The soccer ball bounced off the wall, which hit the monster, and the monster fell on some jacks.

The monster then let out another scream, this time of pain. The monster jumped back to his feet, held his bottom, and ran around the room, still screaming. He knocked some things over, and started to scoot his bottom on the ground like a dog. Then, the monster rolled on the ground for a few seconds, and then the lights flicked back on. The monster stopped rolling on the ground.

"Simulation Terminated. Simulation Terminated. Simulation Terminated. Simulation Terminated. Simulation Terminated.," The voice on the PA system said. The robot deactivated, and reset to it's original position. The monster backed up a few feet as one of the walls rose up.

"All right, Mr. Bile, is it?" Ms. Flint said

"Uh, my friends call me, Phlegm," The blue monster told her.

"Uh-huh. Mr. Bile, can you tell me what you do wrong?" Ms. Flint asked the scarer trainee.

"I fell down," Mr. Bile said, although it sounded like a question than a statement.

"No, no," Ms. Flint told him, "Before that," She swirled her chair around and threw her arms in the air, saying, "Can anyone tell me Mr. Bile's mistake. Anyone?"

The three trainees all had blank and clueless faces.

Ms. Flint groaned and spun her chair back around. She twisted one of the nobs on the control panels for the simulator and said, "Let's take a look at the tape. Here we go. Uh, right-buh, buh, buh, buh,-Ah there. See? The door. You left it wide open."

All the trainees went 'Oh' and the ones in their seats wrote down notes. "And leaving the door open is the worst mistake any employee can make because-"

"Um, it could let in a draught?" He asked.

Mr. Waternoose's voice said, "It could let in a child!" Mr. Waternoose stepped out of the darkness.

"Oh, Mr. Waternoose!" Ms. Flint said in surprise. The trainees in their chairs gasped.

"There's nothing more toxic or deadly than a human child," Mr. Waternoose told all the trainees. "A single touch could kill you," Mr. Waternoose told them.

Mr. Bile took a few steps away from the robot child.

Mr. Waternoose continued to talk, "Leave a door open and a child could walk right into this factory, Right into the monster world!"

The yellow monster with three eyes spoke and said frantically, "I won't go into a kid's room!, You can't make me!" He jumped into the green monster's arms beside him.

"You're going in there, because we need this," Mr. Waternoose said, picking up a canister with a child's screams. He turned the latch on the canister and a child's scream filled the room, making the lights flicker with energy.

When Mr. Waternoose sealed the canister shut again, he continued, "Our city is counting on you to collect those children's screams," Mr. Waternoose told the trainees, "Without screams, We have no power. Yes, it's dangerous work, and that's why I need you to be at your best," Mr. Waternoose said, "I need scarers who are confident, tenacious, tough, imitating. I need scarers like-like," He then smiled.

"Samantha and James P. Sullivan."


	4. Wake Up Call

Sulley was fast asleep and snoring quite loudly as he had his arm wrapped around Sam who had her arms around Sulley and cuddling into his chest with a smile on her face as she breathed softly through her nose.

The clock flipped to 6:05 A.M.

Mike started to talk, "Hey, good morning, Monstropolis. It's now five after the hour of 6:00 a.m. in the big monster city. Temperature's a balmy 65 degrees, which is good news for you reptiles and it looks like it's gonna be a perfect day to just. Hey, just lie in bed, sleep in or maybe work out the flabs that's hanging over the bed!, Get up, you two!"

He then grabbed a bull horn, then blasted the noise in their ears, starling them awake.

As Sulley did his morning push-ups, he said, "I don't believe I ordered a wakeup call, Mikey. Nor the extra weight, Sam," Mike in front of him while Sam is on his back, drinking coffee to help her wake up.

"Sorry Honey," Sam, said, before returning to her coffee.

"Hey, less talk, more pain, marshmallow boy," Mike said.

Sam said, while smirking, "Come on, I want my big strong monster to stay in shape!" Sulley smirked as he continue to do push-ups, thanks to the encouragement from his wife.

Sam got off Sulley and he started to do scare-ups, which are a combustion of push-ups and scaring. "Feel the burn!, You call yourself a monster?" Mike asked.

Then it was onto scary feet. "Scary feet, scary, scary feet," Mike said.

"Kid's awake!" Sam exclaimed. Sulley dropped to his stomach.

Mike said, "Okay, scary feet, scary feet, scary feet, scary feet-"

"Kid's asleep," Sam said, when Mike pointed to her. Sulley let out a yell.

"Twins!" Mike said.

"And a bunk bed!" Sam exclaimed. Sulley growled up and down at the imaginary children in the imaginary bunk bed.

"Ooo, I though we had you there," Mike said.

* * *

Then, Sulley went to brush his teeth. As Mike stood on Sulley's arm, Mike said, "Come on, fight that plague. Scary monsters don't have plague." Mike turned to Sam, and caught the mischief look on her face, "Sam, what's with the face." Sulley turned to her after rising out his mouth.

"This," Sam reached up, grabbed Sulley's face, and slammed her lips on his. Sulley wrapped his arms around her waist as the kiss turned passionate and the couple fell to the floor still making out.

"Oh, come on!" Mike yelled, annoyed with their usual morning make out.

* * *

After the make out, Sulley did pull-ups. "One-eighteen. Do you have 119?, Do I see 120, Oh, I don't believe it!" Mike exclaimed, as the TV went to commercial.

"I'm not even breaking a sweat," Sulley boosted.

"Not you, Look, the new commercial is on!" Mike said, as he ran to the TV.

"Ah!" Sulley said as he fell to the ground. Sam helped her husband up.

"The future is bright at Monsters, Incorporated," The TV said.

Mike jumped in Sulley's chair and said, "I'm in this one!, I'm in this one!" Sulley picked up Mike and placed him in his chair.

"We're part of your life," The TV continued as Sam jumped in Sulley's lap, making said monster wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, helping her get comfortable as Sam cuddled into his chest. "We power your car. We warm your home. We light your city."

Betty, a nice monster, came on screen and said, "I'm Monster Incorporated."

"Hey, look!" Sulley exclaimed, "Betty!"

"Carefully matching every child to their ideal monster," The TV said, "To produce superior scream into clean, dependable energy. Everything you turn one, Monsters, Incorporated is there. 'I'm monsters Incorporated.' We know the challenge. The window of innocence is shrinking. Human kids are harder to scare."

"of course, MI is prepared for the future with the top scarers, the best refineries," Mr. Waternoose said, coming on the screen. When Sulley came on screen, scaring a kid. Mike jumped up and pound his fists excitedly on Sulley's shoulder, as Sam placed a kiss on her husband's cheek.

"...Here I come," Mike said, excitedly.

"We're working for a better tomorrow..." Sulley said.

"...today." Sam said.

Mike was on screen, but after about three seconds, he was covered by the logo of M.I.

Mike had a surprised and shocked look on his face.

"We're Monsters Incorporated," All the workers of MI said.

Sulley turned the TV off, when it was over.

"I can't believe it," Mike muttered.

"Oh, Mike," Sulley said.

"I was on TV!" Mike said, excitedly.

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"Did you see me?, I'm a natural!" Mike exclaimed. The phone rang and Mike picked it up. Sam looked to Sulley with a confused face. Sulley shrugged back at her. "...Whole family see it?, It's your mom," Mike told Sulley. Sulley rolled his eyes, smiling. "What can I say?, The camera loves me," Mike told Sulley's mom.


	5. Walk To Work

The trio walked outside, just as the paper was thrown at the door.

"I'm telling you guys, you're gonna be seeing this face on TV, a lot more often," Mike told us as they walked down the steps.

"Yeah, as a cupcake or a cookie," Sam told him, chuckling.

"Or on a Monstropolis' most wanted?" Sulley joked.

The couple laughed as Mike faked laughed.

He said, "You've been jealous of my looks, since the fourth grade, guys" Sulley and Sam laughed again.

Two birds were saying goodbye to each other. "Have a good day sweetie," The female told her husband.

"You too, hon," The male told her after kissing. He flew away from his home, mostly to his work.

"Ooh, okay Sulley, Sam, hop on in," Mike told them as he stopped in front of his car.

"Nope. Uh-uh," Sulley said.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!. Where are you going?, What are you doing?" Mike asked them as Sulley and Sam walked pass the car.

"Mike, remember the little problem the city has?" Sam asked, trying to remind him.

"Mikey, there's a scream shortage," Sulley told him, "We're walking."

"Walking?" Mike asked, shocked.

"Yes, Mike" Sam said, chuckling.

"No. Hey, no, no. Come on," Mike said.

"Come on," Sulley said, pulling on Mike as Mike held onto his car.

"My baby, look-She needs to be driven," Mike said. Mike lets go of his car, and told it, "Bye baby!, I-I'll call you!"

"Hey geniuses," Mike addressed his friends, "Y-you wanna why I bought the car, huh?"

"You're lazy?" Sam asked, sarcastically.

Sulley laughed at that, though Mike was not amused.

"No, no 'cause I'm lazy'," Mike told her, mocking her. "To drive it. You know, like on the street with the honk-honk and the vroom-vroom and no walking involved."

"Give it a rest, will you, butterball?" Sulley asked.

Some kids were playing jump rope and chanting as the trio walked past them, "How many tentacles jump the rope,"

"Morning Mike!, Morning Sulley, Morning Sam!" One of them said.

"One and two and three," The kids kept chanting.

"Hey, morning, kids," Sulley greeted them.

"Hey kids," Mike said.

"Hey" Sam told them.

"How you doin?" Mike asked them.

"Bye Mike!, Bye Sulley!, Bye Sam!" The orange kid told them.

"Hey!" The monster in the building growled , when one of the kids was thrown into one of his eyes.

They passed the Hidden City Café, where a green monster was sweeping the ground, and then swallowed the garbage, that he picked up. A monster with red skin was reading a newspaper. He sneezed, and his paper was ashes. The guy sneezed fire. "Aw, nuts" He said.

Tony was stacking his fruits, when he saw the trio. He said, "Hey, hey, hey, fellas!"

"Hey, Tony," Mike said.

"Tony," Sulley said, pointing at Tony.

"Hiya" Sam said, smiling and waving.

"Hey, Tony," Sulley said.

"Tony," Mike said.

"I hear somebody's close to breaking the all-time scare record," Tony told Sulley.

"Ah, just trying to make sure there's enough scream to go around," Sulley told him.

"And how is your wonderful marriage, with this young lady," Tony asked Sulley.

Sulley chuckled, as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, and Sam leaned into his side with a smile on her face, "It is still amazing,"

Then, the trio began to leave, Tony threw some fruit at them. Sam caught the green, spiked fruit as Tony said, "Hey, on the house!"

"Hey, thanks," Mike said.

When, they got to the end of the street, they saw Ted, a giant monster that crows like a chicken. "Hey, Ted!" Sulley exclaimed.

"Good morning!" Sulley and Sam said in unison. Ted crowed.

The walking sign changed, Sulley tapped Mike's arm as he lanced his fingers with Sam's, "See that Mikey?, Ted's walking to work."

"Big deal, he just takes a couple steps and he's there." Mike said.


	6. Front Desk Conversations

"Monsters Inc. Please hold. Monsters Inc. Please hold. Monster Inc. Please hold." A medusa like monster and Mike's girlfriend, Celia said, her voice ringing through the large room.

"Morning Sulley," A monster named Ricky, said.

"Morning Ricky," Sulley told him.

"Hey, it's the Sullster," Slugworth said.

"See you on the scare floor buddy," Sulley told him.

"Hey Marge. Hey, how was jury duty?" Mike asked the pink monster.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Morning Sulley!"

"Hey," Sulley said, back to the monster.

Sam heard Needleman say to his friend, Smitty, "It's still leaning to the left!"

"It is not!" Smitty replied.

"Hey fellas," Sulley said as they passed by the two bickering monsters, "Hey Jerry."

"Hey, Mr. Sullivan!" Needleman exclaimed walking over to the trio.

"Guys, I told ya, call me Sulley," Sulley told him.

They giggled like little school girls and Smitty said, "I don't think so."

"We just wanted to wish you good luck today," Needleman told Sulley.

"Hey. Hey, hey, hey, hey," Mike said, "Come on, get lost, you two. You're making him lose his focus."

"Oh, sorry," Needleman told him.

"See ya later, fellas," Sulley said as the trio started to walk away.

"Go get 'em, Mr. Sullivan," Smitty said.

"Quiet!, You're making him lose his focus," Needleman told him.

"Oh-no!, Sorry!" Smitty said to Sulley.

"Shut up!" Needleman said, putting his hand on Smitty's mouth.

* * *

"Monsters Inc. Please hold. Monsters Inc. I'll connect you. Ms. Fearmonger is on vacation. Would you like her voice mail?" Celia said.

"Oh, Schmoopsie-poo!" Mike exclaimed.

Celia gasped and turned around. "Googley-Bear!" Celia exclaimed happily.

"Happy Birthday,: Mike told her.

"Oh, Googley-Woogley, you remembered!" Celia exclaimed, happily.

Sulley and Sam chuckled. "Hey Sulley-Wulley, Sammy-Tammy" Celia said, looking up at he couple.

"Oh," Sulley said, awkwardly, looking at her, "Hey, Celia-Weelia." Sam giggled. "Happy Birthday," Sulley said.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday," Sam told her, smiling.

"Thanks," Celia, smiling at the couple. "So, uh," Celia said, turning to Mike, "Are we going anywhere special tonight?"

"I-I just got us into a little place called, um, Harryhausen's," Mike told her, smiling.

Celia and her hair gasped and Celia said, "Harryhausen's?, But it's impossible to get a reservation there." Because Sulley got the reservations for him!, plus the seller grabbed Sam's bottom, which earned a trip to the hospital, courtesy of Sulley.

"Well, Mike is the master of romance," Sam said, smirking.

"I will see you at quittin' time and not a minute later," Celia told Mike.

"Okay, sweetheart," Celia told him.

"Think romantical thoughts" Mike told her.

"Wait!," Celia suddenly told him, causing the trio to stop walking away. "Could I speak to Sam, for a minute?"

Sam nodded, "Sure Celia," Sam turned to Sulley and kissed him on the lips, and pulled away, "I will see you on the scare floor" She smiled at him.

Sulley smiled back, "Okay," He returned the kiss, "Don't be late," He said as he pulled back and walk away with Mike.

Celia and her hair sighed, dreamily, "That is so romantic," She said to Sam, as said monster walked up to her.

Sam laughed, "Yeah, it has always been like that, for ten years,"

"Have you told him, the news yet?" Celia asked.

Sam quickly looked around the place, and turned to Celia, "No, not yet" Sam said to her friend, who gave her a frown as did her hair. Sam smiled, "I plan on telling him tonight"

Celia and her hair squealing, "I can't to wait, not even Mike knows!"

Sam laughed as she began to walk away, "See ya, Celia"

Celia shouted to her, "Hurry it up!"

She could hear Sam's laugh out of the hallway.


	7. The Scare Floor and 23-19

Sam walked with Mike to get their assignments for the day. "Chalooby baby," Mike said to the green slug monster.

Roz, the scary lady with white hair and a raspy voice, easily gave Sam, Sulley's assignments. But when it cam to Mike, it was different.

"Good morning Roz, my succulent little garden snail. And who would we be scaring today?" He tried to taking the papers.

"Wazowski," She said, putting her hand on the folder, before he could take it, "You didn't file your paperwork last night."

"Oh, that darn paperwork," Mike said, "Wouldn't it be easier, if it all just blew away?"

Roz leaned forward in her seat and said, "Don't let it happen again."

Mike said, "Yes, well, I'll, uh-,"

"Mike will get you the paperwork, if not then I will," Sam told Roz, "Come on, Wazowski."

They walked towards the scare floor, and they heard Roz say, "I'm watching you, Wazowski. Always watching."

"Ooh, she's nuts," Mike said.

"Always," Roz said.

"All scare floors are now active," The PA system said, "Assistants, please report to your stations."

While Mike went to get the canister for the door, Sam took the door card out of the folder and swiped the card into the machine that would go to Sulley's station. Then, the platform went towards the ceiling, grabbed the door, and brought the door to the ground.

Jerry said, "Okay people. Eastern Seaboard coming on-line." The windows started to close to make sure the room was dark, so children wouldn't wake up. "We got scarers coming out!"

Sam and Mike stood at their stations. Then, in slow motion (for effect) all the scarers walked in, Sam sighed as she looked at Sulley, "There's my monster" She said with a fond smile.

All the scarers walked to their stations and stopped in front of it. Then, they turned ninety degrees, facing towards their door. Then, all the scaring assistants helped the scarer, they were assigned with.

Sulley cracked his knuckles and shook his arms, Claws had extended his claws and growled, and fungus was helping Randall practice his camouflage.

Sulley turned towards Randall, and said to them, "Hey, may the best monster win." as he held out his hand.

But Randall said harshly, "I plan to."

Jerry said, "We are on it seven, six, five, four, three, two-,"

All the scaring assistants activated the doors. Jerry motioned and mouthed 'one' and it was time for the scarers to scare.

It was long and tough. Sulley was doing great as everyday, Randall was getting mad about still being behind Sulley, demand another.

Sam heard, "Hey, we got a dead door over here!"

"We're coming, look out!" Needleman exclaimed.

"Coming!, Back away!' Smitty exclaimed.

"Excuse us!" Smitty exclaimed,

"We've lost fifty-eight doors this week, sir," Jerry told Mr. Waternoose.

"Oh, kids theses days," Mr. Waternoose said, "They just don't get scared like they used to."

Smitty and Needleman loaded the door into the shredder and shredded it. "Let 'er rip!" Needleman said. Only the handles were left.

Then, "Attention, we have a new scare leader-Randall Boggs."

Everyone started to congratulate Randall, who felt like he was finally being honored. That is until, he and everyone heard a bunch of screaming, they turned to Sulley's station and saw he was scaring kids like crazy. Sulley walked out of the kid's room. Sam leaned against the door after turning it off, Mike leaned against the last canister that Sulley filled up, and Sulley cracked his fingers and chuckled, and simply said, "Slumber party."

Sam laughed, "That's my husband!" She then leaned up and kissed Sulley on the cheek as he chuckled and wrapped a arm around her waist.

"Never mind," The PA system said.

"Hey, watch it!" Randall said as monsters pushed past him to congratulate Sulley.

"Well, James, that was an impressive display," Mr. Waternoose said, walking over to Sulley.

"Oh, just doing my job, Mr. Waternoose," Sulley told him, "Of course, I did learn from the best.' They both laughed.

Sam walked up to them, "Hey!" they turned to her to see a frown on her face as she looked to Sulley, "What about me?"

Sulley laughed, walked up to her, and held her in his arms, "Well, you are my lucky charm, after all." He then pressed his lips to hers, and she returned the kiss.

"Ah, love. Can't live without it." Mr. Waternoose said, smiling.

Then, Sam heard Charlie shout, "23-19!, WE HAVE A 23-19!" George had a child's sock on his back.

Jerry ran to the alarm and pushed the big red button.

The windows flew open, and the PA said, "RED ALERT! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! RED ALERT!. George Sanderson. Please remain motionless. Prepare for decontamination."

George started to panic. "Get it off! Get it off!"

"Duck and cover people!" Someone shouted.

Sulley held Sam close to his chest as they watched as The CDA, the Child Detection Agency, came into the scare floor through the windows and Mr. Waternoose said, "Oh, not the CDA!"

George was tackled by a member of the CDA. Another CDA guy used pliers and took the sock off George. He put it on the ground.

"Stand back, Careful," One of the CDA men said.

They put a containment unit over the sock and screwed the unit to the ground. Then, one of the CDA people pressed a button, and there was a small boom. Sulley then loosen his grip on Sam, but does not let her go. Then, the CDA unscrew the unit from the floor and sucked the ashes of the sock up in a vacuum cleaner.

"All clear. Situation is niner-niner-zero. Ready for deacon."

"Hey, thanks, guys," George said, "That was a close one."

"Okay," An CDA agent said. Then, a shower curtain was raised over George's head, and George was shaved from head to toe. The curtain lowered, George was turned around, and a Band-Aid ripped off his back.

George let out of scream of pain. "Ooooooh" Sam winced.

Okay, people take a break. We gotta shut down for half an hour and reset the system," Jerry announced to everyone.

"An entire scare floor out of commission," Mr. Waternoose said, "What else can go wrong?"


	8. A Monster's Nightmare

After the day ended, the bell rung. "Let's go, everybody. All doors must be returned. No exceptions!" Jerry told everyone. The windows started to open again and the doors returned to the door vault.

"You were on a roll, my man," Mike said.

"Another day like this, and that scare record's in the bag," Sulley said.

Sam reached up and wrapped her arms around Sulley's neck as his arms wrapped around her waist. "You did great today, honey." Then, she planted a kiss on his forehead, only for him to return it.

"Thanks, Hun" He said, smiling.

Then, the trio walked out of the scare floor.

* * *

Sam waited for Sulley and Mike, outside of the locker room. When the two came out, she followed after them.

She caught with Mike and Sulley just as Mike said, "I am so romantic sometimes, I think I should marry myself."

"Give me a break, Mike," Sulley said, as he reached for Sam's hand and laced their fingers together.

"Sulley, it's fine, besides you told me that is how you felt, when you were around me, back at college." Sam smirked at him.

Sulley hanged his head, and chuckled, "Touché, Sam,"

"What a night of romance, I got ahead of me," Mike said, "Tonight is about me and Celia."

They walked in the room, where Celia worked in, "Ooh, the love boat is about to sail," Mike said, smiling. He made boat noises, "Cause I gotta tell you, guys. That face of hers, it just makes my heart go-"

He turned and saw Roz, "Hello Wazowski," Roz said, after Mike had screamed. Roz continued, "Fun-filled evening planned for tonight?"

Mike said, "Well, as a matter of fact-,"

"Then, I'm sure you filed your paperwork correctly. For once," Roz said. Mike froze. He didn't file his paperwork. Again. "Your stunned silence is very reassuring." Roz said sarcastically as she went away.

"Oh, no, my scare reports. I left them on my desk," Mike said, And if I'm not at the restaurant in five minutes, they're gonna give our table away. What am I gonna tell-," He saw Celia, "Schmoopsie-poo."

"Hey googley-bear. Want to get going?" Celia asked her boyfriend.

Mike said, "Uh, do I ever. It's just that-,"

"What?" Celia asked, concerned.

Mike said, "You know, it-There's a small-,"

"I don't understand," Celia said.

Mike said, "It's just that-,"

"I-it's just that I forgot about some paperwork I was supposed to file. Mike was reminding me. Thanks buddy," Sulley said.

"I was? I mean I was, yeah," Mike said.

"Oh. Okay," Celia said, "Let's get going then."

"We're going!" Mike exclaimed, "On my desk, Sulley. The pink copies go to accounting, the fuchsia ones go to purchasing, and the goldenrod ones go to Roz."

Celia then grabbed Mike's arm and pulled him away. "Leave the puce!" Mike told them, coming back to the couple. Then, he got pulled away again.

"Let's finish this quick, then we can go home," Sulley said, turning to Sam.

Sam nodded and said, "Okay"

"Come on, Sulley said, walking towards Scare floor F. His wife followed him.

Two or three minutes later, Sulley was saying, "Pink copies go to accounting, fuchsia ones go to Roz."

"No, the fuchsia ones go to purchasing, the goldenrod ones go to Roz," Sam said, "And I think neither of us knows what puce is."

"You are right," Sulley said, picking up the papers on the desk. He took a paper out from the bottom of the pile. "Oh, that's puce." He said.

Just as he was about to start walking away, Sam stopped him, "Sulley, wait," She said to him. Sulley turned towards her, "There is something I have to tell you. It's important."

Her husband fully turned to you, " What is it?" He asked, confused.

Sam took a deep breathe, and let it out. "You know I have been getting tired easily, and been eating more than I normally have." Sulley nodded at this though he was still confused, "I went to the doctors, and..." Sam stopped talking and was staring at something over Sulley's shoulder.

"Sam, what is it?" He asked, worried. He then turned around to see what she was staring at. It was a white door with flowers. "Hmmm?" Sulley asked.

"A door?" Sam muttered.

"Uh, hello?" Sulley called out, "Anyone?, There's a door here. Hmm."

"Anybody here?" Same called.

Sulley put the papers down and walked towards the control panel by the door. He looked at it, and said, "It's activated."

"I thought all the doors were returned." Sam said, getting closer to the door.

Sulley opened the door and said in a slight whisper, and also loud enough, so a monster could hear him, "Hello. Hey. Psst. Anybody scaring in here?, Hello. Yo. Do you think anyone's in there?"

"Apparently not," Sam said, looking at her husband. He closed the door and tapped the red light on top of the door. Sulley felt his tail thumping on the ground.

"Hun, can you not mess with my tail," Sulley asked Sam, still looking at the red light.

Sam stared at him, confused with a eyebrow raised. "I'm not touching your tail." She said to him, then looking at his tail, and spotted the source. Her eyes were getting bigger as she stared at what the source is, "S-Sulley" Sam whispered, fearfully.

Sulley hearing the fear in his wife's voice, tuned to face her, and saw her looking at his tail. When he looked, his own eyes widened.

The source was a kid. A HUMAN KID!

The couple screamed and fell to the ground, before getting up and backing against the door. They started to look around, the kid chasing after Sulley's tail.

Then, the kid pounced on Sulley's tail, and he let out a shout. Sulley grabbed some pliers and pulled the kid off his tai. He ran to the door and attempted to throw the kid back in her door. When the couple turned around, they saw the kid was right behind them, and let out another shout. The kid giggled.

Sulley turned to the door, and picked her up by the back of her shirt, ran into her bedroom, and placed her on her bed. Then, he tripped a bunch of times, slid out the door and into Sam. He had kid's stuff on him and now they are bot contaminated.

"Oh-no," Sam said. Even worse she saw Randall's shadow in the windows. Sulley and her got up, and ran out of the scare floor.

* * *

They both ran into the men's locker room. No one was there. Sulley pulled the child's toys off him and Sam pulled the kid's drawings off her. Sulley took them from her and shoved it all in the toilet. He flushed it and sighed in relief. The trouble wasn't over yet. The toilet back up, and the kid's toys and drawings came back up.

They screamed, and Sulley grabbed the stuff out of the toilet. Then he ran off to find a place to put it all. Sam ran after him and saw he was stuffing it all into an open locker. He closed it, and sighed in relief. He walked back to his wife, who was shaking, he gave her a thumbs up. Sam stopped shaking and let a sigh that she did not know that she was holding.

Then, he turned around. That was when Sam saw the kid, and Sulley probably felt her. They screamed. Sulley got the kid off of him, and they both ran for they're lives.

She followed them. She exclaimed as they ran, "Kitty!, Foxy!"

Sulley stood on a bench while shielding Sam, who was hiding behind him. "No, no!, Stay back!" Sulley told the kid as she got closer. She got about a foot closer, and Sulley pushed Sam behind him into a corner.

The kid picked up a worker's hat and put it on her head. Sulley grabbed a MI bag and put the kid in it. Then, he quickly zipped up, and Sam said, "We need to put her back."

Sulley nodded, and the couple ran out of the men's locker room. They ran back to scare floor F, Sulley keeping the bag away from the him at arm's length at all times.

Then, they ran to the kid's door, and just as Sulley was about to turn the handle, it started to turn. Sulley gasped, and he and Sam hid behind the door. Randall came out of it, and sent the door back to the door vault.

The kid giggled and Randal stooped. Sam wrapped her arms around Sulley as he pulled her into him. The lizard then sneezed, shook his head, and kept walking. The door went back to the vault, and Randall had walked out of the room.

Sulley and Sam looked at each other. He then grabbed the bag, motioned Sam to follow him, and they both ran out of the scare floor.


	9. The Right To Panic

Sulley and Sam ran to the sushi restaurant, Mike and Celia were at.

They pushed their faces against the glass of the restaurant. "Sulley?" Mike asked, "Sam?"

Sulley and Sam?" Celia asked. The couple took their faces off the glass and ran towards the entrance of Harryhausen's.

They entered Harryhausen's and Sulley said, "Hey guys," as they sat down at the booth Mike and Celia were at. Sulley put bag down. "What a coincidence running into you here," Sulley continued, "Uh, we're just gonna order something to go."

"Y-yeah," Sam said, chuckling nervously, "I hear the meatballs are great!"

"Michael," Celia said.

"Sulley," Mike said, looking at them, "Sam"

Sulley picked up the menu, and said, "Uhh. I wonder what's goo here. Hmm." He put the menu in front of the three of them.

"Get out of here," Mike told them, "You two are ruining everything!"

"We went back to get your paperwork, and there was a door." Sulley told Mike.

"There was a door," Sam told him, "A white one, with flowers."

Mike turned back to Celia and held up a finger. Her hair hissed.

"Randall was in it," Sulley told him.

"Wait a minute. Randall?, That cheater," Mike said, "He's trying to boost his numbers."

"There's something else," Sam said.

"What?" Mike said.

"Ooklay in the agbay," Sulley said.

"What?" Mike said.

"Look in the bag," Sulley and Sam told him, while pointing under the table.

Mike looked under the table and said, "What bag?"

Sam looked around the table, then around the place, until she found the kid walking around with the bag on her head. Sam gasped and she turned Sulley's head toward the kid.

The couple got to their feet, and Sulley said, "They don't have anything I like here!. So take care Celia!"

"And I just remember, I hate meat!" Sam exclaimed, following as he towards the kid.

"A kid!" A monster exclaimed.

The kid jumped on a table and yelled, "Boo!" Then, all the monsters panicked.

"There's a kid here!, A human kid!" The sushi maker exclaimed.

Everyone ran out of the restaurant and Mike scooped the kid up in a take-out box. Sulley closed the box after pushing the kid back in the box. "Come on!" Sulley exclaimed.

We ran out of the restaurant as fast as they could, and Mike said, "Let's get outta here!"

"Before, more trouble shows up!" Sam exclaimed.

Lights flashed on some monsters and Mike said, "Too late!"

"78-35 in progress. Please advise," A CDA member as the trio ran.

"Michael!, Michael!" Celia exclaimed.

"Celia!" Mike exclaimed as he turned around.

"Please come with me," A CDA agent said, grabbing Celia's arms and pinning them behind back.

"Stop pushing," Celia said.

"Hey!, Get your hands off my Schmoopsie Poo!" Mike exclaimed, as Sulley grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Well, I don't think that date, could've gone any worse," Mike said.

There was a loud noise, and when they turned around, there was a green dome over Harryhausen's.

* * *

"If witnesses are to be believed, there has been a child security breach for the first time in monster history." The announcer on the TV said.

"We can neither confirm nor deny the presence of a human child here tonight," A CDA member on the TV said.

A pink monster said, "Well a kid flew right over me and blasted a car with it's laser vision."

"I tried to run from it, but it picked me up with it's mind powers and shook me like a doll," A slug monster said.

"It's true, I saw the whole thing!" A multiple-eye monster said.

"It is my professional that now, is the time to PANIC!" A professor exclaimed.

The kid pushed the TV over and said, "Uh-oh." Sulley, Sam, and Mike screamed.

The three of them ran behind Sulley's chair.

"It's coming! It's coming!" Mike exclaimed as the kid ran over to them.

"Boo!" She said, coming near Sam.

"AHH!" They trio screamed, running our from behind the chair and towards the window. Mike and Sulley looked out the windows and then pulled down the shades.

The kid ran toward them and they scrambled in different directions. She made the shades go up, and Mike said as he ran over to her, "Come here, kid!"

He moved the girl away from the window with a broom and sanitized the place, where she stood. The girl was by Mike's CD collection and pulled one out, making the pile fall over.

"No, don't touch those, you little-oh!, Now those were alphabetized. It's okay. It's alright. As long as it doesn't come near us, we're gonna be okay."

The kid walked over to Mike and then sneezed. In his eye. Mike screamed, and sprayed the sanitizer in his eye. He screamed again, but in pain.

The girl walked over to Sulley as he walked on his chair to get away from her. He saw she wanted little Mikey. "Oh, y-you like this?, Fetch!" Sulley exclaimed, throwing the doll across the room. The kid ran after it, picked it up, and hugged it.

"Sulley," Sam said, from the other side of the room, "Doesn't Mike-"

"Hey, hey, that's it!" Mike exclaimed, walking over to the kid and Little Mikey. He snatched the doll from her, and said, "No one touches Little Mikey!"

The kid started to whine. "Mike," Sam said, "Give her the bear."

Mike held Little Mikey up to protect himself, and said, "Oh-no."

She started to scream. The power surged. The CDA helicopter shined it's light on the apartment. Mike said as he ran to pull the shade down, "Make it stop guys!, Make it stop!"

"You still have Little Mikey!" Sam exclaimed.

She quickly took it from Mike and tossed the bear over to Sulley. Sulley caught it, showed the doll to the kid, and said, "Here, look. Here, see the doll?, Here, ooh, nice bear."

"Guys!" Mike exclaimed.

"Ooh, bear!, Ooh!, Ooh, he's a happy bear!" Sulley said, waving the bear in front of her, "And he's not crying and neither should you, or we'll be in trouble 'cause they're gonna find us."

"Please, stop crying now," Sam said. The little girl looked at her and sniffed.

"Good. Keep it up. You're doing great," Mike said.

"I'm a happy doll, yeah," Sulley said. The kid lunged forward and tried to grab the bear, but Sulley pulled back and screamed, clutching his hand.

"Oh, she touched me!, It touched me!" Sulley exclaimed. The kid started to cry again.

"Sulley, the bear!" Sam exclaimed.

"The doll!, Give me the-," Mike said. He tripped, rolled into a garbage can, his books and stuff fell into his mouth, and then a radio fell on his head.

The kid laughed, making the power go out. "What was that?" Sulley asked. As Sam walked to his side, and grabbed his hand.

"I have no idea, but it would be really great if it didn't do it again," Mike told Sulley.

The kid giggled, and Sam shushed her.

The kid shushed too.

Sam smiled at the kid.

She had to admit, the kid was adorable.


	10. Not That Bad

The little girl was coloring on the floor while laying on the floor. Pictures she drew and crayons were scattered on the floor.

After a while, she got on her knees and opened her mouth. Sulley threw a piece of cereal into her mouth, and she went back to coloring.

"How could we do this?, How could we be so stupid?" Sulley questioned, "This could destroy the company."

"The company?, Who cares about the company?" Mike asked, "What about us?, This thing is a killing machine!"

The kid got up and spun around in circles. "I bet it's just waiting for us to fall sleep, and then wham!" Mike said, "Oh, we're easy prey my friends. Easy prey."

"Mike, she doesn't look older than four," Sam told him.

"We're sitting targets!' Mike told her and Sulley, "Okay, look, I think I have a plan here."

"What is it?" Sam asked, helping the kid back to feet.

"Using mainly spoons, we dig a tunnel under the city and release it into the wild," Mike said, proudly.

"Spoons," Sulley and Sam said, giving Mike a look.

Mike grabbed the paper in front of him, crumpled it up, and threw it behind him. "That's it" He said, "I'm out ideas. We're closed." Mike kept rambling on about his rejected ideas.

Sam turned back to the kid and saw she drew a picture of her, Sam , and Sulley holding hands. Which reminded Sam, what she was going to tell Sulley, but she thought it was best until this was fixed. The kid put the paper down, rubbed her eyes, and yawned.

"Uh, guys. I think she is tired." Sam said.

"Well, then why don't you two find a place for it to sleep," Mike said, calmly, then he shouted, "While I think of a plan!"

"Are you sleepy?, You want to sleep?, Is that what you want?" Sulley asked her, "Huh?"

She gave him a tired look. "I think she does, Hun." Sam told him.

* * *

Sulley made a trail of cereal towards his and Sam's bedroom, so she could sleep. The kid ate the food off the floor as she followed Sulley and Sam.

Sam spread some newspaper on the ground, and Sulley put some cereal on it, and said, "Okay. Alright. I'm making you a nice little area for you to-,"

Sam looked towards the kid, only to find her in Sam and Sulley's bed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" She exclaimed as she walked up to the bed.

"No. Hey, hey. That's my bed. You're gonna get your germs all over it," Sulley told her.

The little girl just sat there, and smiled at the couple.

Sulley sighed, and said, "Fine. My chair's more comfortable anyway. Come on Hun,"

The couple tried walking out of the room, but the kid, said "Help!"

"What?" They asked

She mumbled something as she looked at the closet.

"It's just a closet," Sulley said, "Will you go to sleep?"

She picked up a drawing and Sam saw what looked like a drawing of Randall. "Hey, that looks like Randall," Sulley said, "Randall's your monster. You think he's gonna come through the door and scare you."

Sulley walked over to the closet and said, "Oh, boy. How do I explain this?, Uh, it's empty." He opened the closet door, and the kid hid under the covers. "See?" Sulley said, "No monster in here."

Sulley walked in the closet as she pulled the covers past her eyes. "Now there is," Sam said, smiling at Sulley.

"Yeah, but, uh, I-I'm not gonna scare you," Sulley told the kid, walking out of the closet and closing the door again. "I'm off duty." He gave her a big smile.

The kid looked past Sulley and at the door, at Sam, and then at Sulley. "Okay," Sulley said, "How about we sit here until you fall asleep?" He pulled up a stool and sat on it.

"And I'll sit here," Sam told her, plopping down on the bed next to her.

"Go ahead," Sulley told her, "Uh, go to sleep. Now. Now. Go. Uh, you go to sleep." He mimed what he wanted the kid to do, go to sleep. When he did the sleeping motion, complete with the snoring, the kid and Sam giggled at Sulley, and then the kid fell over, asleep.

Sulley looked at the kid for a few moments, and then got up. Sulley walked out the door, and Sam followed after him. Just as Sam was about to close the door, she looked at the kid for a minute, then closed the door.

The couple walked over to Mike, and Sulley said, softly, "Hey, Mike, this might sound crazy, but I don't that kid's dangerous."

"Really?, Well, in that case, let's keep it," Mike told them, sarcastically, "I always wanted a pet that could KILL me!"

"Mike," Sam told him, rolling her eyes, "She isn't that dangerous."

"Now, look," Sulley said, "What if we just put her back in her door?"

"What?" Mike asked.

Sam said, "Yeah!, It's like, if we put her back in her door-"

"It's like it never happened," Sulley said, finishing his wife's sentence.

"Exactly," Sam said, "Everything goes back to normal!, Then, we can go back to our regular, normal lives."

"Is that a joke?, Tell me you're joking," Mike told them, "My friends, I'd like to think that given the circumstances, I've been extremely forgiving up to now, but that's a horrible idea." Sam glared at him, then looked to her husband's chair. "What are we going to do, march right into the public with that thing?, Then, we just waltz right up to the factory, right?"

"Actually," Sam spoke up, getting Sulley's and Mike's attention as they saw the smirk on her face, "I think I know what to do."


	11. Cousin's Sister's Daughter

Mike kept complaining the entire walk to the factory, "...I can't believe, we are waltzing right up to the factory." Boo (Sam's nickname for her.) was hidden behind Sulley and Sam was walking beside Sulley.

"Guys, a mop, a couple of lights, and some chair fabric are not gonna fool anyone," Mike told them, "Just think about a few names, will ya?. Loch Ness, Big foot, and the abominable snowman. They all got one thing in common pals: Banishment!, We could be next!."

"Don't panic. We can do this," Sulley told them. "Hey, how you doin' Frank?"

"Hey guys," The short monster told the three.

"Everything's going to be okay." Sulley whispered to his wife and best friend, as they walked into MI.

That's when we saw the CDA everywhere.

"Or not!" Sam said, with wide eyes.

"Number one wants this place dusted for prints," A CDA guy said.

"Careful with that," Another one said.

"I got a good view form here," A different uttered.

"A little lower," Another agent that was suspended from the ceiling yelled.

"This was recovered at the scene," A CDA agent told Mr. Waternoose.

"Don't panic. Don't panic," Sulley told them.

"Don't tell me not to panic," Mike responded.

"I'm not!" Sam yelled, the panic loud and clear in her voice.

Mike and Sulley started to argue and then Sam heard, "Boo!"

"Now I am!" Sam shouted.

She saw Boo was walking over to Mr. Waternoose and some CDA agents.

Mr. Waternoose said, "Now if there's anything that-,"

"Boo" Boo told Mr. Waternoose.

"No, not now, not now, and-oh, hello, little one. Where did you come from?" Mr. Waternoose asked, when he saw Boo.

"Mr. Waternoose!" Sam said, running over to Mr. Waternoose with Mike and Sulley.

"Ah, Samantha, is this one yours?" Mr. Waternoose asked her, causing her to blush.

"Uh, actually, it's my cousin's sister's daughter, sir," Sam told him. She picked up Boo and she started to play with Sam's hair.

"Yeah, it's, uh, it's, uh, bring an obscure relative to work day," Mike told Mr. Waternoose.

"Hmm. Must've missed the memo," Mr. Waternoose muttered, "Well, listen, James, why don't you stop by the simulator after lunch today and give us that scare demonstration we talked about, huh?"

"Scare demonstration?" Sam asked her husband.

Sully said, "Yeah-Oh!. Oh, sir, uh today might not be-,"

"Excuse me, Mr. Waternoose," A CDA agent said, tapping Mr. Waternoose's shoulder.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming," Mr. Waternoose said, starting to walk away from us, "All right, then I'll see you this afternoon James. That is, these gentlemen haven't shut us down."

"Oh boy," Sulley groaned.

"Oh, a scare demo. Well, this is great," Mike told Sulley.

"We can bring Sam's cousin's sister's daughter along," Mike said, "She'll be a big hit."

"Halt!" A CDA member exclaimed.

Sam, Sulley, and Mike froze. They turned and saw two CDA agents tackling someone. The they walked away fast.

* * *

Sam, Sulley, and Mike walked into the men's locker room. "Come on. The coast is clear," Mike said, "Okay, all we have to do is get rid of that thing. So wait here while I get the keycard."

Sulley put Boo down on a bench, and he said, "But, she and Sam can't stay here. This is the men's room."

"That is the most weirdest thing, you have ever said. It's fine. It's okay," Mike told him, "Look, it loves it here. It's dancing with joy."

Sulley and Sam looked at Boo, and saw her doing a potty dance. "I'll be right back with it's door key." Mike said. He then left the men's locker room.

Sulley laughed and said to Boo, "That's a cute little dance you've got. That almost looks like you gotta-," Boo flipped her hood open and looked up at Sulley. She whined, cutely.

"Sulley, I think she does have to go," Sam replied.

"Oh," Sulley muttered, realizing she has to use the bathroom.


	12. Bathroom

A few minutes later, Boo was in the bathroom stall.

Sam and Sulley were waiting outside the stall door. Boo was singing, Sulley was rocking on his feet as he waited, and Sam was leaning against the wall.

When Boo stopped singing, Sulley asked Boo through the door, "Uh, are you done in there?"

He turned, opened the door slightly, and Boo yelped. Sulley jumped back and the door closed again. "Sorry. Sorry." Sulley told Boo. Boo went back to singing.

Sam snickered at Sulley, then looked away innocently when her glared at her.

They waited a few more seconds, Boo stopped singing, and the toilet flushed. Sulley turned around again and talked through the door, "Okay, you finished now, right?. Hello."

He opened the door and they saw the stall was empty. Sulley and Sam ran in the stall and saw the toilet was empty. Then, Sam heard a giggle behind her. Boo.

The couple turned around and both let out a sigh of relief. Boo giggled again and ran into another stall.

"Where did she go, Hun?" Sulley asked as he stepped out of the stall, "Did she disappear?"

"I do not know?" Sam laughed, "Maybe she did turned invisible."

"I just have no idea," Sulley joked. Sam saw Boo had snuck out of the stall she was in, and went into another one. Sam laughed softly. Sulley opened the door and said, "Gotcha!"

"Boo!" Boo exclaimed. Sulley turned towards Boo, and she giggled.

"Hey, you're...good," Sulley told Boo. Boo giggled again and went back into the stall.

Sam leaned against the wall as she watched Sulley and Boo play. Sam smiled to herself, as she thought of Sulley playing with their child.

* * *

Sam was still standing against the wall, and Sulley was still playing with Boo.

"Ready or not, here I come," Sulley said to Boo, who was hiding again. He walked towards the stalls. "I'm getting warmer," Sulley continued, "Any second now." Sulley got on his hands and knees, looking for Boo, "Fee, fi, fo-,"

He was cut off by Mike, who walked in and saw Sulley on his hands and knees. "What are you doing?" Mike questioned.

Sulley got to his feet, saying, "I-I'm-I'm looking for the kid."

"You lost it?" Mike asked, slightly angry as he walked over to Sulley.

"No, no. She was just, uh" Sulley said. Boo ran out and over to Sulley. "Here she is," Sulley said, after Boo jumped on his arm. it sounded like Boo was about to cry. "Hey, what's the matter?" Sulley asked her.

"Look, I already told your buddies, I haven't seen anything," Randall said as Sam quickly ran towards Sulley, Mike, and Boo were. She pushed everyone into the stall, and closed the door as quietly as possible. They group stood on the toilet and waited.

"Alright, carry on," The CDA member told him.

Randall walked towards one of the sinks and put water on his fronds. Mike's foot accidently fell in the toilet. Randall heard the noise. "Randall, thank goodness," Fungus said, walking into the room, and scaring Randall. "What are we going to do about the child?"

"Will you-shh!" Randall angrily told Fungus, grabbing him and putting a hand on Fungus' mouth. Randall turned invisible and went somewhere.

 _'Where is he?'_ Sam thought as she listened.

Then, the first stall door was slammed opened. Randall appeared, went over to the one next to it, and slammed that one open too. Then, the next one, then , the next one, and then the one closest to the group.

"The front page!" Fungus exclaimed, running over to Randall, "It's on the front page!. The child, the one you were after!"

"Will you be quiet?!" Randall shout/whispered, clearly angry at Fungus, "Don't you think I'm aware of the situation?, I was up all night trying to find it!"

"I did a simple calculation," Fungus told Randall, "Factoring the size of the sushi restaurant," Fungus continued, "The child may have escaped!"

"Yeah, well until we know for sure," Randall whispered rather loudly, "We're going to act like nothing happened, understand?, You just get the machine up and running." Sam and Sulley glanced at each other confused. "I'll take care of the kid. And when I find whoever let it out, they're dead!" Randall said, slamming open the door of the stall, that the group was in as he said, 'Dead'.

Fungus hid behind the newspaper, and when Randall saw he was still in the room, Randall said, "Why are you still here?, Come on, go!, Move, now!"

"Ow, Ow, I'm not here!" Fungus said as Randall hit them. They both left the room, and then they heard the door slam.

Sam whispered, "They're gone."

Mike then fell completely in the toilet, making Sam and Sulley try hard not to laugh, as Boo said. "Eww."


	13. Wrong Door

Mike's legs were still wet, and he was trailing toilet paper behind.

As Sam held Boo, he said, "This is bad. This so very bad."

"What were they talking about a machine?" Sulley questioned.

"It doesn't sound good," Sam uttered, holding Boo close.

"Who cares?, Oh," Mike moaned.

"Look, don't panic-all we have to do is call her door down and send her home," Sulley told them.

Mike finally pulled the toilet paper off his foot.

"You're right, you're right," Mike said, "We're just three regular Joes on our way to work."

"Think it will work?" Sam asked, worriedly as she looked down at Boo.

"Yeah, we will blend right in," Mike confirmed. Sam hid Boo behind her back as they walked onto the scare floor.

"Top of the mornin' fellas!" Sulley almost shouted to the entire scare floor.

"Hey, what's shakin' bacon?" Mike asked Needleman and Smitty.

"Did you lose weight?, Or a limb?" Sulley asked someone.

"You have her card key, right?" Sam whispered to her short friend.

"Of course, I have her card key," Mike said, "I told you I'd get her card key," Mike continued, "I went and got her card key, and now I have her card key."

They walked over to their station and Mike swiped the card. Sam had put Boo on the ground and held her hand. The number for a door appeared on the small box, and Mike breathed, "Okay, here we go."

"Okay, take care of yourself. Try not to run through anymore closets," Sulley told Boo as the door was brought down to the ground. Boo giggled at Sulley and the door was not Boo's door.

"Mike, that's not her door," Sulley told him, when he saw the door.

"What are you talking about?" Mike questioned, "Of course it's her door. It's her door."

"Mike, her door is white with flowers on it." Sam told him, angrily.

"No, it must of been dark last night, because this is it's door."

He opened the door and polka music was playing through the door. "Hey, do you hear that?, Sounds like fun in there!. Okay, send me a postcard, kid. That's Mike Wazowski, care of twenty-two Mike-Wazowski-you-got-your-life-back Lane," Mike remarked.

"Mowki Kowski," Boo mispronounced.

"Very good," Mike remarked, "Bon voyage. Bye-bye!, Come on!" Boo looked up at Sulley and Sam, with a look on her face that said 'Is he crazy?'

"Look at the stick," Mike kept talking, picking up a stick, "See the stick?" he threw the stick into the room, and said, "Go get the sticks! Go fetch!"

Sam walked up to the door, and shut it closed.

"Mike, this isn't Boo's door," Sulley announced.

"Boo?, What's Boo," Mike asked.

"That's what decided to call her," Sam answered, glaring at Mike, "Is there a problem?"

"Sam, Sulley, you're not supposed to name it," Mike told them, a bit harshly, "Once you name it, you start getting attached to it!"

Sam looked down at Boo and saw her looking right at her. Then, they turned back to the other two.

"NOW PUT THAT THING BACK WHERE IT CAME FROM, OR SO HELP ME-" Mike boomed, attracting A LOT of attention. He noticed everyone was staring, and he said, "Oh hey!" Sam quickly put Boo behind her. "We're rehearsing a scene for the upcoming company play called Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me." Mike laughed, "It's a musical!"

"Indeed," Sam said, "It's rock the house!"

"Put that thing back where it came from, or so help me," Mike sang. Sulley started to make up a tune for the so called, 'Musical' as Mike continued to sing, "So help me, so help me."

"And cut," Sam said, "We're, uh, still working out the kinks."

"It's a work in progress but, hey, we need ushers," Mike pointed out.

Everyone went back to work.

"You two, I've had enough!, Now say goodbye to...where'd it go?" Mike asked, "What'd you do with it?"

Sam looked behind her and saw Boo was GONE.

"Where is she?" Sulley asked.

"I don't believe it," Mike stated, "She got away from you two again?!, Well that is just..."

"Boo?" Sulley and Sam questioned, starting to look around for Boo.

"What a minute," Mike said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"The sun is coming up. This is perfect!" Mike said, happily, "She's gone!"

But...Sulley and Sam were worried for Boo. They both got up and ran back out of the scare floor. Mike followed them, saying, "Hey, hey, hey, hey. Where are you going?"

He grabbed Sulley's tail and Sam's tail, and said, "My friends, please, don't blow this. Especially, when We're are so close to breaking the record!, Somebody else will find the kid!, It'll be their problem not ours!" He tried pulling them back into the scare floor. "She's out of our hair!"

Sulley bumped into something. Randall. He was Sulley's fur color! Blue with purple spots! "What are you three doing?" Randall asked as Mike let go of the couples tails. He turned back to his normal colors.

"They're rehearsing a play!" A scaring assistant said.

"She's out of our hair!" Mike sang again.

"Can it, Wazowski!" Randall ordered, pointing the newspaper, he had hit Fungus with at him. Mike did as he was told.

"Thank you," Sam muttered.

"So, what do you think of that getting out, Sullivan, Samantha?" Randall questioned, his scary demeanor going away. He stood straighter and crossed both sets of his arms. "Pretty crazy, huh?"

"Oh, yeah, crazy," Sulley said.

"Unbelievable," Sam added.

Randall started to say, "Word on the street is..." Sam didn't hear the rest of what he said, as She saw Boo standing about twenty feet behind him.

"No, no way!" Mike lied, standing in front of Sulley, "But, if it was an inside job, I'd put my money on Waxford."

"Waxford?" Randall asked.

"Yeah, the one at station six," Mike informed.

"He does have those shifty eyes," Sam told Randall.

"Hey, Waxford!" Randall shouted to get his attention. He walked away from the trio.

Sulley and Sam ran towards where Boo was just a few moments ago.

"Sulley! Sam!" Mike exclaimed, running after them.

"Michael Wazowski!" Celia shouted.

"Angry girlfriend, faster!" Sam told Sulley as they increased their speed.

"Last night was one of the worst nights in my entire life, far none!" Celia told Mike. Sam heard the echo of Celia's hair hissing. Then Sam heard, "SUSHI!?, YOU THINK THIS ABOUT SUSHI?!"

"Come on!" Sulley said, as he and Sam ran down the halls.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam and Sulley turned around a corner and saw Boo standing on some boxes, about to fall into a garbage. "Boo!" They exclaimed in unison.

She giggled, and then fell in.

"No," Sulley said, wincing.

They tried to get over to the garbage can that Boo fell into, when they heard, "Hey you two! Halt!"

Sulley and Sam turned and saw two CDA agents running towards them. "They're the ones," One of the agents said, pointing to Sulley and Sam. Sam was hiding behind her husband, as she held his hand. "The ones from the commercial."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Affirmative, that's them," The other CDA guy said.

"Can we get an autograph?" The one on the right said, holding out a clipboard to Sulley.

"Oh, oh, sure," Sulley told both of them, "Sure."

Sam slapped her forehead, and Sulley started to sign. "You can make that out to Bethany, my daughter," The same CDA member said.

"Yes, let's see," Sulley worriedly said, looking back. Sam looked behind her and saw Smitty and Needleman started to roll the garbage can away. Sam watched as Needleman walked up to an open garbage chute. Sam turned back to the CDA members and smiled wide for a few seconds. "See you guys later, take it easy," Sulley said, when he finally finished signing the paper.

The CDA members walked away and Sulley and his wife turned back to Smitty and Needleman. Sam saw Needleman poor all the garbage, and Boo, into the trash chute. "Bottoms up!" Needleman said. He pushed a button by the chute, and as the garbage fell, They saw one of Boo's fake eyes in the chute.

Sulley gasped, and Sam screamed. They ran downstairs and down to where the garbage was chopped, crushed, and squeezed into cubes.

Sulley pushed his face against the glass and Sam stood there in horror as the garbage and Boo was crushed, pounded, ground flat, and chopped into cubes. When the garbage and Boo was cut and cubed, Sam let out a scream.

Sulley and Sam stumbled over to the cube. They moaned, and then fell over, unconscious.

* * *

Once they were conscious again, they slowly walked back up the stairs. Sulley had taken the cube, as Sam was still crying as she leaned into Sulley's side with his arm around her. "Boo..." Sam said, painfully.

"Sulley? Sam? Sulley! Sam!" Mike shouted, running down the scare floor that they were on, past them. He backed up and saw them. "Sulley! Sam!" Mike said, running over to the couple, "Great new pals, I got us a way out of this mess, but we gotta hurry!, Where is it?"

Sulley held out the cube as he whimpered. "Sull, Sam, that's a cube of garbage," Mike stated. Sulley tipped it over slightly and the rest of the broken eye fell out of it. "Uh-oh," Mike said, looking at the cube.

Sam put her hands on her face as her tears started to fall down her face, "I-I can still hear her little voice," Sulley sobbed, hugging the cube to him.

"Mike Wazowski!" Boo's voice said.

"Me too," Sam cried.

"Hey, I can hear her too," Mike said, getting closer to the cube.

Then, more kids started to say it, "Mike Wazowski!"

"How many kids you got in there?" Mike asked.

Sam looked up and saw Boo with some kids. She turned towards them, threw her arms in the air, and happily said, "Kitty! Foxy!"

"Boo!" Sam and Sulley exclaimed.

Sam yipped in joy and ran over to Boo. Sam picked her up and hugged her tightly. "Boo, oh, you're alright!" Sulley said, picking Sam up and hugging them both.

"We were so worried!" Sulley told Boo as he hugged Boo and his wife tightly.

After Sulley put them down, Sam said to Boo, "Don't you ever run away from us again!"

"Oh, but we're so glad you're safe!" Sulley said, taking Boo from Sam and hugging her.

"My," The woman with the other monster children complimented, "What affectionate parents."

"Actually, she's my cousin's sister's-," Sam said, taking Boo back from Sulley and hugging her close.

"Okay Sulley, Sam. That's enough. Let's go," Mike said.

"Mike Wazowski!" A little blue monster said, crawling to Mike.

"Yeah, yeah," Mike shooed him away with a hand, "Sure. Step aside. We're in a-,"

The kid bit his hand. Mike then screamed in pain as laughed Boo at Mike's pain. The electricity in the halls started to surge and then a few of the lights blew.

All the little monster (excluding Mike) screamed and started to run around the room. Sulley asked Mike, "Will you stop making Boo laugh?"

"I didn't," Mike told him, "So come on!"

Sulley, Mike, and Sam ran away from the screaming kids and adult.

They ran to the scare floor F and Sulley said, "I still don't understand. You got Boo's door?"

"Well, that's great!" Sam huffed, smiling.

"I'll explain later. Run," Mike ordered.

They slid onto the scare floor, Mike saying, "Okay, let's move, let's move, let's move. Oh please be there, please be there, please be there." Mike gasped when he saw the door, and said, "There it is!, Just like Randall said!"

Sulley and Sam stopped and looked at each other. "Randall?, Wait a minute."

Boo cried out in fear, got out of Sam's light grip, and Sam questioned, "Hey, hey. Where you going?"

"One, two, three, four!. Get the kid back through the door!" Mike chanted. Then, he said, "We can put the kid back, and the nightmare is over!"

The couple went over to Boo to comfort her. "Hey, it's okay," Sulley said, "What's the matter?"

"What's wrong Sweetheart?" Sam asked, stroking her now exposed head.

"Come on, it's time to move!" Mike told them.

"Mike, what are you thinking?" Sulley asked him as he picked up Boo, "We can't trust Randall. He's after Boo."

"Who cares?, Let's go. This is a limited offer," Mike announced.

"No way," Sam said, standing her ground, "I don't think it's a good idea."

Sulley agreed. "Sam's right. I don't like this."

"Look guys," Mike told them, "You wanted her door, and there it is. Now let's move."

"No Mike," Sulley stood his ground.

Mike sighed and said, "You want me to prove everything's on the up-and-up?" Sam nodded. "Fine!, They want the door, I get the door. They're just a pair of paranoid delusional fuzz balls!" He opened Boo's door. The room was entirely dark.

Sulley whispered, "Mike, wait!" Mike walked in the room and Sulley whispered, "Mike."

Mike got on Boo's bed, started to jump on it, and then he was put I a bag. Boo whimpered in fear, and Sulley and Sam went under the table with Boo still in Sulley's arms.

Randall came out of the room carrying Mike in a big yellow crate.

Boo whined again and Sulley shushed her. Randall put the crate in a hidden compartment in some scream canisters, and closed the lid. Then, he closed the lid. Then, he made the door go back to the door vault. Then, Randall rolled the canisters and Mike in the crate out of the scare floor.

Boo fell over and let out a small cry. Randall stopped, looked around for a second, and turned invisible.

Then, the lunch bell rang, Randall had turned visible again, and slithered back to the canisters, pushing it out of the scare floor.

Sulley and Sam got out from underneath the desk and started to follow Randall.

"Hey, Sulley, Sam, where have you been all day?" Jerry asked them, walking over to them.

They kept following after Randall. "Sulley?, Sam?" Jerry questioned, stopping where he stood.

They followed Randall hallways and corners, just to find a dead end. "Huh?" Sulley asked, "Mike?, Mike?, Where are you?" He put Boo down, and Sulley and Sam started to look through the canisters.

"Mikey?" Sam questioned, "Where are you, Mike?"

Then, she heard a creaking and a door thud against the wall. Sam looked up and saw Boo standing next to an opening in the wall.

Boo excitedly said something, and then Sulley said, "Boo, way to go!"

"You did great, sweetheart!" Sam told her, smiling. She giggled.

Sam picked up Boo, and then, they went into the tunnel.


	15. The Scream Extractor

Sulley took Boo from Sam. The path was long and ark, so Boo got closer to him in fear of the darkness. "It's okay," Sulley comforted her.

"Don't worry," Sam uttered. The three of them went down the path, and the door shut.

At the of the path, were pipes whistling and they heard someone venting. They followed the voice and then Sam heard Randall shout, "Yes!, I got the kid!"

"Oh, huzzah!" Fungus' voice called out.

"What am I not surprised?" Sam growled.

"That's great news," Fungus continued, "not that I was concerned, of course."

"Just get over here and help me!" Randall ordered, "Come on, come on, come on. While we're young here Fungus." Randall opened the containers and got the box out of them, Fungus was helping Randall carry the box. "Kid needs to take off a few pounds,"

They threw Mike into the chair, and Fungus let out a yelp. "Wazowski!" Randall almost shouted, shocked, "Where is it you little one-eyed cretin?" He poked Mike , when he asked that.

"Okay, first of all," Mike sat up straight as he talked, "It's Cree-tin. If you're going to threaten me, do it properly." Sam rolled her eyes. "Second of all, you're nuts if you think kidnapping me is going to help you, cheat your way to the top!"

Randall chuckled evilly, and questioned darkly, "You still think this is about that stupid scare record?"

"It's not?" Sam whispered to herself.

"Well...I did, right until you chuckled like that and now I'm thinking I should just get out of here." Mike told him.

He tried getting up, but a bar kept him down. "I'm about to revolutionize the scaring industry," Randall told Mike as he locked Mike into the chair. "And when I do, even the great Samantha and James P. Sullivan is going to work for me."

Sulley growled quietly,wrapped a arm around his wife, and pulled her into him,when he heard that.

"Well," Mike fearfully said, "Someone's certainly been a busy bee."

"First, I need to know where the kids is and you're going to tell me," Randall ordered Mike.

"Yeah, I don't know anything," Mike told Randall.

"Uh-huh, sure," Randall said.

"I don't," Mike defended, "I mean, I don't."

Fungus started to mess with a control panel. There was metal grinding and squeaking coming from the ceiling. Sam looked up and saw a large machine.

"...Hey, Randall!" Mike said as the machine got closer to his mouth.

"Say hello to the scream extractor," Randall told Mike.

"Hello," Mike greeted. Sam's eye twitched at that. "Come on, where you going?" Mike asked Randall as he walked towards Fungus and behind a control panel. "We'll talk!" Mike continued, "Come on, we'll have a latte!, We can talk about this."

Randall pushed Fungus aside and started to mess with the controls. "What's that thing? What is that thing?" Mike asked as the tip of the machine got closer to Mike. "Wait, wait, wait!. Stop, stop!, No, no!. Come on, hey! Help, help, help!"

Sulley and Sam looked at each other and got up. They had to find the plug to turn off the machine. Sam heard Mike yell as they final found the plug. Sulley quickly gave his wife, Boo, and he yanked the plug out of it's socket, turning off the machine.

"Oh, for...What did you do wrong this time?" Randall asked Fungus. Sam could tell by the sound of his voice. that he was ticked.

"I don't know. I calibrated the drive-," Fungus' voice echoed as they started to climb into the rafters.

"Go check the machine!" Randall ordered Fungus.

Fungus got and walked over to the machine, saying, "There must be something wrong with the scream intake valve."

"Hmm," Randall said, looking at the wires, which had loosened. When Sulley unplugged the machine. Sam heard him walked over to the outlet, pick it up, and put the plug back into the socket.

Sulley and Sam had made their way over to where Mike was trying to convince Fungus to let him go. Sulley grabbed Fungus and Sam made her way down to Mike. She broke Mike out of the bar holding him down and broke the cuffs, holding him with one arm, and held Boo in the other.

"Thanks Sam," Mike told her, rubbing his wrists as Sulley put Fungus in the chair.

Then, the machine started up again, and the tip of the machine went on his mouth. Sam felt bad for him, but he was helping Randall, who was trying to hurt Boo.

Sulley took Boo from his wife, and then they ran as fast as possible, before Randall could get back. They burst through the secret entrance, Mike telling his friends, "Come on, This is crazy!, He's gonna kill us!"

A CDA agent said, "Careful. That could be contaminated."

"We got to get out of here now!" Mike said as they turned the corner, "We can start a whole new life, somewhere far away!. Goodbye Monsters, Inc. Goodbye Mr. Waternoose!" Mike had ran out an exit.

"Mike, wait!" Sulley exclaimed, stopping and turning around.

Sam stopped and turned to her husband, "What is it?"

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mike asked, coming back in the building as Sulley ran, followed by Sam.

"Follow me, I have an idea!" Sulley said, still running. Sam followed him, along with Mike, who was behind them.

Mike said no over and over again.


	16. Scaring Boo

From a distance, Sam heard the PA system in the testing area say, "Simulation terminated."

"Mr. Waternoose!" Sulley and Sam shouted, bursting through the door to the testing area.

"James! Samantha! Perfect timing!" Mr. Waternoose said, as they ran to Mr. Waternoose with Boo still in Sulley's arms.

"No, please," Sam pleaded.

"Sir, you don't understand," Sulley told Mr. Waternoose, but Mr. Waternoose wouldn't listen to Sulley.

"Ah, now show these monsters how it's done," Mr. Waternoose told Sulley, taking Boo and giving her to Mike, "Samantha, why don't you join your husband."

Sam shook her head and told him, "No thank you, sir"

"I insist!" Mr. Waternoose said.

"No, no. Sir...sir, you have to listen to me!' Sulley tried getting Mr. Waternoose's attention as Sam and Sulley walked onto the training simulator. They both tried reasoning with him, but Mr. Waternoose just wouldn't listen!

"Pay attention everyone," Mr. Waternoose told the trainees, facing them, "You're about to one of the best scarers in the business, and his wife." The trainees were excited, but Sam was losing her patience. "Reset the simulator!" Mr. Waternoose announced, walking off the simulator.

"But-but sir!" Sulley stammered.

"I didn't even say yes!" Sam yelled.

The lights went off and the mother's voice said, "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Night Mom," The robot boy said.

"Now, give us two big, loud roars," Mr. Waternoose told them.

"Mr. Waternoose!, There's no time for this!" Sulley exclaimed.

"Please, listen to what see have to-," Sam tried to say.

"Come on!, What are you waiting for? Roar!" Mr. Waternoose ordered, cutting her off.

"But-but-but, sir!" Sulley and Sam stammered.

"Roar!" Mr. Waternoose ordered, louder this time. Sulley and Sam groaned, then they face the robot child. Sam's eyes turned black, she bared her teeth, raised her claws, and let out a loud roar. The robot boy shot up and let out a loud scream.

Sam and Sulley stopped roaring, and then, Sam saw Boo standing next to the bed. She ran away from Sulley and her crying. Sam's eyes turned back to purple, and she lowered her hands.

The students clapped, and Mr. Waternoose congratulated, "Well done. Well done, Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan."

"Boo?" Sulley and Sam asked, following Boo off the simulator.

They walked over to where Boo was, but she tried to get away from them.

"Boo, please" Sam said, softly while beginning to tear up.

She whimpered.

Sulley and Sam got on their hands and knees and tried to get Boo to come out. She whined in fear. Then, she squeezed in between two walls. "Boo?" Sulley and Sam asked in unison.

Sam got up to see Boo running away from them. "Boo, it's us," Sulley said as he and Sam tried to walk over to her.

"Kitty, Foxy," Sam started to cry. The tears started to fall from her eyes.

She backed away from them, and tripped on some cords. She sat up and her hood fell of her head, showing she was a human.

Mr. Waternoose backed up slightly and gasped, "The child!"

"Sir," Mike told him walking over to Mr. Waternoose, "Sir, she isn't toxic."

"Boo?" Sulley asked, he and Sam getting on their hands and knees again, "No, no, no, no," Boo whimpered, "It's okay. We were just..." Boo whimpered in fear of them as they tried move closer to her.

"Please!" Boo whimpered.

"No, no, no, no, no, don't be scared," Sulley tried calming Boo, "That wasn't real. It's just a...We were just..."

Boo was crying, "No..."

Sam looked at the screens. It showed pictures of Sulley and her being terrifying, and scaring Boo. Sam felt like a actual monster.

"Boo," Sulley whispered. Sam's tears fell faster.

Boo looked at Sulley and Sam. They saw her cheeks were covered with tears. She got up and ran over to Mr. Waternoose and hid behind one of his legs.

"Boo," Sam's voice cracked.

"Mike that we have her, he is trying to kill us!" Mike told Mr. Waternoose. "This whole thing is Randall's fault!"

"Randall?" Mr. Waternoose questioned.

"Yes. And we can take you to his secret lab, which is right here in this factory," Mike said.

"How could this happen? Oh, how could this happen?" Mr. Waternoose questioned, "Does anyone else know about this?"

"No, sir." Mike said.

"Good," Mr. Waternoose told them, nodding slowly. "This company can't afford any more bad publicity. Now, before we do anything else, let's take care of the child." He pick up Boo.

* * *

"Oh, I never thought things would come to this...not in my factory," Mr. Waternoose said as the door was taken back to the door vault, "I'm sorry, you three got mixed up in this. Especially, you James. You too, Samantha."

Sam looked at Boo, only for the little one to look away from her.

"But, now we can set everything straight again for the good of the company," Mr. Waternoose continued.

Sam turned back towards the door as she heard it lock into place. There was a metal door with lots of bolts.

"Uh, sir, that's not her door," Mike awkwardly told Mr. Waternoose.

"I know," Mr. Waternoose told them. Randall appeared in front of the door and opened it up, letting in the cold. Mr. Waternoose continued, "It's yours."

Sam, Sulley, and Mike gasped. Mr. Waternoose pushed the trio into the cold.

Sam turned around and looked towards Boo, to see the little girl reaching out for her, "Boo!" Sam yelled.

"No!" Sulley shouted, getting up and opening the door again. He gasped as he saw the doorway back to the monster world was closed. "BOO!" Sulley shouted. His voice echoed as he shouted. "No! No! No! No! No!" Sulley said over and over again, trying to get back to Monstropolis.

"It's too late!" Mike told Sulley as he got to his feet, "We're banished, genius! We're in the human world!"

Sam fell to her hands and knees, as she began to cry her heart out, as Mike yelled at Sulley.

Then, Mike let out another yell and came running towards Sulley. Thing is, Sam was in front of Sulley. Mike hit into me, then Mike and Sam hit into Sulley, and they all tumbled down the mountain.

They stopped at the bottom of the mountain and Sam rolled to the side of Mike and her husband. Just as Sulley was about to hit Mike, Sam let out a big gasp, when she saw a big, looming silhouette standing over them.

It got closer to them and exclaimed, "Welcome to the Himalayas!"

"Snowman!?" Sam asked, shocked.

"Sammy!" He exclaimed, picking her up and hugging her, "How ya been my furry friend?"

"I'm upset," Sam sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, putting her down, "Are you sick? We should get back to my home. Follow me."

Sulley and Mike got up and the trio followed Snowman back to his home to get out of the freezing cold.


	17. Banished

"Abominable'!" Snowman said, putting a lantern down as he chuckled, "Can you believe that?" Mike was standing in front of the lantern, trying to stay warm. "Do I look abominable to you?"

"Nope" Sam muttered.

"Snow cone?" Snowman asked, offering some yellow snow cones.

Mike and Sam looked at him.

"No, no, no, don't worry-it's lemon," Snowman told them.

"No, thank you." Sam said, looking out the cave.

"Okay. How about you, big fella?" Snowman asked, Sulley, who he was referring to, "Snow cone?"

"Did you see the way, she...looked at me?" Sulley asked.

"Sulley, she gave me the same look," Sam told him, "I know."

"Ah, poor guy. I understand," Snowman said, "It ain't easy being banished. Take my buddy, Bigfoot. When he was banished, he fashioned an enormous diaper out of poison ivy." Sam shivered again, trying to stay warm. "Wore it on his head like a tiara. Called himself King Itchy."

"Bigfoot had it bad," Sam mumbled to her self.

"You got that right. Ah, it won't be so hard for you guys, though, ya know," Snowman explained. "I mean, how lucky can you get? Banished with your best friends."

"They are not my friends," Mike told Snowman.

"Oh. I just assumed you three were buddies, you know when I saw you out there in the snow hugging and all that," Snowman explained.

"Look at those jerks. Ruined my life and for what? A stupid kid!" Mike shouted.

Sam growled as Sulley picked up his wife, placed her in front of him, and wrapped his arms around her as she leaned into his chest.

Because of you two, I am now stuck in this frozen wasteland!" Mike kept shouting.

"Wasteland? I think you mean wonderland!" Snowman tried to correct, I mean, how about all this fabulous snow, huh?. Oh, and wait 'till you see the local village. Cutest thing in the world. I haven't even mentioned all the free yak's milk."

"V-village?, Like, with kids and closets into the monster world?!" Sam almost shouted, standing up and looking at Snowman.

"Kids?, sure. Tough kids, sissy kids, kids who climb on rocks-,"

"Where is it?" Sulley asked, getting up and walking over to Snowman.

"It's at the bottom of the mountain," Snowman admitted, pointing to the exit/entrance of the cave, "Around a three day hike."

"Oh, three day?!" Sulley growled, "We need to get there now!" He hit on of the walls, which made the cave shake. An icicle broke off the ceiling and it slid towards some skiing equipment.

Sam gasped, and ran over to the equipment while picking the lantern up. She put it down by the equipment and started to dig through it all.

As she did, Snowman talked. "You want to go to the village?. Rule number one here. Always. No. Never go out in a blizzard."

"You lost your toes that way didn't you?" Sulley asked him as he went over to his wife and helped her out.

"Yes, but that's not the point!" Snowman told them.

"We need to get to Boo," Sulley explained.

"I am not leaving her." Sam spoke, still working.

Sam felt something cold hit her back. She turned and saw Snowman pointed to Mike, indicating that Mike had hit both Sulley and her with a snow cone.

"Boo?!" Mike exclaimed, "What about us?" He picked up another lemon flavored snowball, broke it in two, and threw half at Sam and half at Sulley. It nailed Sam in the back, but she kept working. "ever since that kid came in, you two have ignored everything I've said and now look where we are!' He threw another snowball at Sam's back, "Oh, we were about to break the record, guys! We would have had it made!"

"Non of that matters now," Sulley replied.

"None of it matters...Wa-wait a second. None of it matters?" Mike questioned his friend. Sulley let out a sigh.

Sam mumbled, "Only Boo matters to me. Her and another. I have to save them both."

"Okay," Mike said, "That's...no. Good. Great." He threw the snowball on the ground. "So, now the truth comes out, doesn't it?"

"Oh, would you look at that," Snowman awkwardly said, "We're out of snow cones, uh...Let me...just go outside and make some more." he walked out of the cave.

"Sulley, Sam, what about everything we ever worked for? That doesn't matter? Huh?" Mike asked as Sulley place the lantern on the front of the sled. "And what about Celia? I am never...never going to see her again. Doesn't that matter?"

Sulley sighed and the couple started pushing the sled towards the front of the cave. "What about me?" Mike questioned, "I'm your pal. I'm...I'm your guy's best friend. Don't I matter?"

They stopped pushing it and Sulley turned, "We're sorry Mike," Sulley stated, "I'm sorry we're stuck out here. We didn't mean for this to happen, but Boo's in trouble. I think there might be a way to save her if the three of us just get down to that-,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. 'The three of us'? No. There's no 'three of us' this time, pal. If-if-if you two want to go out there and freeze to death, be my guest because you guys are on your own." Mike said, then turned his back to them.

Sulley turned again. He pointed at the sled. Before Sam hopped on, she gave Sulley and big kiss. Sulley then pushed the sled out of the cave, and getting into the sled, when it started to slide down the snow-covered mountain.

They hit a few bumps, and then the sled crashed into a rock, throwing the couple some few feet away. The wind howled, Sam looked up and saw the village. She crawled to her husband and shook him awake. He lifted his head up, just in time for them to hear a scream of a child.

Sulley got up, picked his wife up in his arms, and shouted "Come on!"

He ran to the nearest kid's house.


	18. Saving Boo

The door of the kid's room opened and Sulley and Sam burst through it. Sulley said, "Gangway!"

"Move!" Sam exclaimed.

"Coming through!" Sulley shouted, "Sorry George."

"Out of the way!" Sam shouted as they ran down the hall to get to the secret entrance.

Sulley grabbed the door, ripped it off it's hinges, and tossed it aside.

Then he and his wife ran down the secret passage.

* * *

Fungus activated the machine, and the nozzle started to go towards Boo's mouth.

"Kitty!" Boo called out, "Foxy!" She let out a scream.

There was two loud roars. Sulley and Sam came out of the fog. Sulley moved the machine away from Boo as Sam broke the bar holding her down. Boo happily said, "Kitty! Foxy!"

"The Sullivans" Waternoose questioned as Sulley kept moving the machine. Finally, it broke and it fell into Sulley's arms.

He threw it towards Waternoose and Randall, Waternoose being backed up against the wall, and Randall jumped onto the wall.

"We're sorry Boo," Sam told her as Sulley walked over.

"Stop them!" Waternoose ordered Randall.

"Let's get you home," Sulley told Boo.

He grabbed Boo's scare card off the floor and they ran out of the room.

"What now?!" Sam shouted as she and her husband was running.

"We'll-,"

He was cut off, when he was punched, and fell to the ground. "Finish him off!"

Sulley kept getting punched. "Sulley!" Sam exclaimed. She ran towards him, only to get punched in the chest. She was hit so hard, she flew a few feet and she hit her head on the wall, rendering her unconscious. The last thing that she heard was Sulley calling her name.

* * *

"Sam, Hun, wake up!"

Sam groaned, "Dad, let me sleep more." She turned on her side, trying to go back to sleep.

"Don't make me, get the water."

Sam bolted right up. "No!" She then blinked in confusion. She looked around and saw that she was on the floor. She looked to her side and saw Sulley, Boo, and-,

"Mike?!" Sam asked, shocked.

Mike smirked at her, "Did you really think I would let you guys leave me behind?"

Sam giggled, and then she found herself picked up by her husband, and was kissed with passion, only for her to return it.

Boo covered her eyes, "Eww"

"Alright, alright. Quit smooching, already!" Mike yelled, annoyed.

Sulley and Sam smiled sheepishly at them, "Sorry" They said in unison.

Sam picked up Boo as the trio ran for their lives.

"Get up! There can't be any witnesses!" They heard Waternoose say to Randall.

"There won't be," Randall growled.

'We're doomed' Sam, Sulley, and Mike thought as they picked up the pace.


	19. Escaping

They ran down the halls, Sulley holding Mike with one hand by the top of Mike's head and Boo was in Sam's arms as she ran beside her husband. Sulley said, "I'm glad, you came back Mike."

"Same here!" Sam laughed, "Thanks, Mike!"

"Somebody's gotta take care of you two, you big softies," Mike joked.

Sam heard Celia screaming, turned back, and saw she had tackled Mike out of Sulley's grasp. Sam and Sulley stopped running.

"Schmoopsie-poo, I really can't talk," Mike informed her.

Sulley grabbed Mike's arm, "Come one!" Sulley exclaimed. Celia kept holding onto Mike's legs as they continued to run for their lives.

"Michael, if you don't tell me what's going right now, we are though!" Celia shouted.

"Okay, here's the truth!" Mike started to tell his girlfriend, "You know the kid, they're looking for-Sulley and Sam let her in."

"Mike!" Sam growled, while giving him a angry look.

Mike just ignored her and kept talking to Celia, "We tried to send her back, but Waternoose had this secret plot and Randall's right behind us and trying to kill us!"

"YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT PACK OF LIES, MIKE WAZOWSKI?!" Celia shouted at her boyfriend.

"Mike Wazowski!" Boo said, jumping on Sam's shoulder. Celia let out a scream and let go of Mike.

"I love you Schmoopsie-poo!" Mike called to Celia.

"Move it!" Sam heard Randall say, "Look out, you...oh!" Then, some canisters clanking together. Most likely, he tripped over some scream canisters.

* * *

They ran onto the scare floor, Mike was saying, "Look out. Coming through, here, coming through!, Make way!"

"Move it!" Sam yelled to some monsters.

"Hurry up, hurry up!" Mike told Sulley, when the trio got to their station. Sulley scanned the card, took Boo from Sam, and they heard Randall say, "There they are!"

Over the PA, Celia's voice said, "Attention, Employees: Randall Boggs has just broke the all-time scare record."

"Huh?" Randall questioned as he was surrounded by the other employees, "No I didn't!, Get out of my way!"

"Thanks Celia!" Sam exclaimed.

Boo shrieked. Sam whipped around to see Boo's door coming towards the station.

"There it is!" Mike said, pointing to the white door.

"Get off my tail!" Randall ordered, "Let me through!" He pushed himself through the crowd of monsters and started to walk towards them.

Sam had a look of realization on her face and hit the big red button on the panel. That button would send all the doors back.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Mike asked.

"Just grab on!" Sam ordered, grabbing a door. Sulley grabbed the door that Sam is on.

"Are you out of your-," Mike questioned Sam as he grabbed Sulley's tail. Then, Mike screamed.

"Sam, what are we doing?" mike questioned.

"Saving Boo!" Sam answered simply.

"Right, we have to get Boo's door and find a station," Sulley confirmed.

"What a plan-simple, yet insane!" Mike told them.

Sam turned back and saw Randall jumping on a door to get closer to them. "Crud" Sam muttered, turning back to the direction, Sulley and Mike were facing.

That was when they saw the door vault. The absolute biggest in all of Monsters Inc. It had every door of every kid of the world. The doors just waiting for it's card to get swiped so all the scarers in floors A through Z could scare all the kid or kids in their bedrooms.

Sam gulped.


	20. The Door Vault

Sulley told Mike, Boo, and his wife, "Hold on!" Sam held onto the door tighter as it went along its path, gaining speed.

"Whoa!" Sam screamed.

"Wow!"

"Don't look down!' Sulley told them. Sam looked sown and saw it was hundreds of feet to the ground.

"Nope!" Sam shouted, looking upwards again. The roller coaster like ride got bumpy, and both Boo and Sam's were chattering. Then, there was a drop.

Boo screamed in excitement, and the door activated. "I'm gonna be sick. I'm gonna be sick!" Mike said to himself.

The mechanism turned the door around a corner and Sam saw a simple machine that would separate the doors, and put them where they belong. Boo's door was put much farther away from where the door that they were on was put.

"There it is!" Mike exclaimed. Sam head snapped to where Mike was pointing and, sure enough, she saw Boo's door.

"Alright!" Sam cried happily.

"How are we supposed to get it now?" Mike asked.

They held onto the door as it went all the way to the back on the line.

"Then, Mike said, "Oh, it's a dead end, Sulley!" Sam looked behind her and saw Randall poking his head into the row, that they were in.

"There, he is," Mike said, looking at Randall.

"Make her laugh!" Sulley ordered Mike and Sam.

"What, Sulley?" Mike questioned.

"Just do it!" Sulley told them.

"Oh," Mike grabbed his eyelid, and then let it slap back into place, "OW!"

Boo let out a giggle, and then it turned into a laugh. Then, all the doors activated after just a few seconds.

"Good girl!" Sam told the kid.

"Get it open!" Sulley said.

"Here he comes!" Mike gasped, opening the door, climbed in, then Sulley and Boo, and then Sam.

"Give me that kid!" Randall shouted. Sam slammed the door shut, and heard a thud.

"Why couldn't we get banished here?" Mike questioned as they jumped into what looked like Hawaii.

"Hey, Hun. Let's go somewhere like this, on our anniversary" Sam told her husband. while smiling at him.

"I completely agree." Sulley said, returning the look. "Come on. We got to find another door," Sulley told them as they ran into another house.

* * *

After they ran into the next kid's closet, Sulley almost fell out of the closet. Sulley looked around and Sulley shouted, "Look, Boo's door!"

He started to climb into another door and Sam followed him.

"There he is!, Hurry up, hurry up!" Mike told Sam. Sulley grabbed his arm, but Sulley's hand slipped and he almost dropped Mike. Mike then screamed, and Sulley pulled him into the next room.

"Huh. Japan," Sam said as she looked around.

"Come on! It slides, it slides!" Mike told Sulley.

"Ooh, right, right, right,' Sulley slid the door open and they ran out of it.

* * *

Sulley opened another closet and stopped in his tracks. "Jump!, We're right behind you!" Mike told him. Then, Sulley jumped. Mike and Sam jumped after him. Sulley grabbed onto a green door, Mike grabbed onto a brownish door, and Sam jumped onto a blue door. They jumped onto a platform after the doors had gone down and Sulley said, "Come on!"

"Hurry up! Keep moving!" Mike told the couple.

The trio ran to a door on the floor. Sulley opened it up. Then, they looked behind them and saw Randall jumping onto another moving door.

"Get inside!" Sulley told Sam after Mike had jumped in.

"Ooo! That was weird," Mike said to himself as Sulley jumped on him. "Oof!" Then, Sam jumped on them. "Ow!"

Sam looked around. "Hey, Paris!"

"Mike?" Sulley asked, sitting and looking around. Sam slid off Sulley and laughed, when she saw Mike struggling to get out from underneath Sulley.

Sulley saw Mike and got up, saying, "Oh, sorry, buddy." Sulley helped Mike, and the trio ran out of the bedroom.

* * *

Mike hung onto the white door as Randall looked around for them. Mike slammed the door closed, crushing Randall's fronds in the doorway. "I hop that hurt, lizard boy!" Mike told Randall. Mike jumped onto the door, that the others were on. The trio laughed.

"Great job, buddy. We lost him," Sulley congratulated Mike.

Boo let out a squeal and Sam shouted, "Boo!"

Sam heard Randall laugh. She looked up and saw he was holding Boo in one of his hands. "No!" Sulley and Sam shouted. Randall messed with the clamp holding the door to the beam, and the trio started to fall with the door. They started to scream, and Randall, "Nice working with you!"

"Get it open!" Sulley shouted.

"I'm trying!" Mike told him.

"Hurry!" Sam yelled. Mike went into the door, followed by Sulley, and Sam struggled to get in as the door kept falling.

"Sam!" Sulley pulled her in and she shut it closed, before they could get hurt.

"We have to get to the other kid's room!" Sam shouted, recognizing the room, they were in and knowing the kid had a younger sibling. They ran out of the older kid's room, into the younger one's, and tried to open it.

Sulley opened the door after three tries. he went out of the room and back into the door vault, saying, "Boo!" Mike and Sam climbed out the door next.

They went over to the railing, and then the other railing. "There they are!" Sam gasped.

Sulley and Sam ran over to the edge of the platform, and Mike questioned, "Sulley, Sam, what are you doing?!"

Sulley and Sam jumped off the platform and held onto the door. Mike followed them, jumping onto the door behind the couple.

"Looks like we caught the express, guys!" Mike said.

"Do you see them?" Sam asked.

"Straight ahead!" Mike responded. Sulley jumped onto a faster moving door, and his wife joined him. They saw Randall had went into the green door that he was cling to. Sulley and Sam jumped, and kicked the door open.

"Kitty! Foxy!" Boo exclaimed happily as she turned.

"Boo!" Sulley and Sam exclaimed.

Suddenly, Sam was whacked into the wall and fell to the ground.

"Sam!" Sulley shouted, as he tried to get to her.

But, Randall hit Sulley, and he was knocked out of the door, being held only by his claws. "No!" Sam gasped, trying to regain her breath.

"Look at everybody's favorite scarer now! You stupid, pathetic waste!" Randall told him. He stomped on one of Sulley's claws. Boo whimpered in fear of Randall.

"You've been number one for too long, Sullivan!" Randall continued. "Now your time is up! And don't worry. I'll take care of the kid AND Samantha!"

"No!" Sulley Shouted.

"Sulley!" Sam screamed, while are gathering in her eyes, at the thought of losing her husband.

Suddenly, Boo jumped onto Randall, and pulled on his fronds. He let out a yell of pain. Randall stumbled backwards, almost falling a few times. He turned different colors and patterns as Boo pulled on his fronds. Randall slammed into a bookshelf, and slid down the side of it. Sam ran over to her husband and helped him back in the room as Randall fell to the ground. He quickly got up, but not before Boo could pick up a bat and start to hit him with it. Randall turned almost twenty different colors and patterns, before Sulley finally grabbed Randall's throat and lower body to keep him from getting away.

Boo roared angrily at Randall as he tried to get away from Sulley. "She's not scared of you anymore," Sulley told him. Then, Boo gave one more roar. "Looks like you're out of a job." Sulley continued with a smirk.

Randall gulped.

* * *

About five minutes later, Mike had laid a door against the railing of a platform and opened it up. Sam saw it to be a door to a bayou.

As Randall was about to be thrown into the door, he begged, "Wait, please, don't, don't, don't!" Them Sulley threw him into the door, Randall shouting, "NO!"

"And her is...out of here!" Mike and Sam laughed.

Sam felt a little bad that Randall, became what he was, but it was too late. Sam saw Mike throw the door over the railing, and a few seconds later, a crash was heard.

Boo made some noises, waving her hand at the destroyed door. "That's right Boo. You did it," Sulley told her, a smile on his face, "You beat him."

Boo blew a raspberry at the broken door. "Come on," Sulley said, walking away. Sam and Mike followed closely behind him.

* * *

A few minutes later, they climbed up to Boo's door. "Finally" Sam sighed in relief.

"Okay Boo, it's time to go home. Take care of yourself and be a good girl, okay?" Mike opened the door, and Sam and Sulley gasped.

Mike said, sadly, "Oh, no!"

"The power is out!" Sam told them.

"Make her laugh again," Sulley ordered.

"Alright, I got a move here. It'll-"

"MIKE!" Sam screamed at him.

"Okay, okay," Mike put his hands up slightly in defense. He jumped up, did a back flip, and land on where a monster does not want o be hit.

"Oh, sorry she didn't she that," Sulley apologized as he flipped Boo's hood back.

"What?" Mike screeched, "What'd you do, for got to check if her stupid hood was up ya big dope?!"

Boo crossed her arms and pouted. Sulley began to soft of sing, "Uncle Mike, try not to yell in front of her."

"You know we still need her to laugh," Sam continued for him, keeping up the sing-song voice. Mike laughed slightly and climbed into the door frame.

"Hey, Boo, just kidding. Look!" Then, Mike squished his head into the doorframe, making his head partially deflated.

After Boo hadn't laughed for a few seconds, Mike told her blankly, "These are the jokes, kid."

Then, the door started to move again. Again. "What now?" Sam questioned as the door kept moving.

"What's happening?" Mike questioned.

"Hold on!" Sulley answered and ordered them.


	21. Tricking Waternoose and Tearful Good-bye

As the door traveled back to the scare floor, Sam heard Waternoose's echoed voice saying, "...Cut the power. You'll have the child and the criminals responsible for this whole mess." Sam heard the fake anger in his voice.

He was lying to the CDA!

Mike turned to Sulley, Boo, and Sam, and whispered, "Great. A welcoming committee! What are we going to do?"

Sulley smiled and started to take Boo out of her costume, along with taking off one of her socks. Then, he quietly started to explain his plan.

Then, the door was pulled to the ground, and the light above the door switched off. Then, a CDA agent announced, "This is the CDA. Come out slowly with the child in plain sight."

Mike held the empty suit in one hand with Boo's sock on his tongue. He extended his arm and announced to the CDA agents, "Okay, okay. You got us." He walked out from behind the door and continued, "Here we are. Here's the kid. I'm cooperating. But before you take us away, I have one thing to say," he extended his tongue, took off the sock, saying, "Catch!" Then, he threw the sock on a random CDA agent.

Then, all the CDA agents began to shout tackling the agent that got hit with the sock, "2319! We have a toxic projectile," as Mike ran way from them at his top speed.

Then, Sam heard, "Halt! After the suspect!" Then, all the CDA agents ran after him.

As Waternoose started to chase after Mike, Sulley broke the large claws that held Boo's door in place, picked it up, and started to run out of the room, saying to Boo and his wife, "Come on."

"Don't let them get away!" Waternoose told the agents. Then, Sulley bumped into some scream canisters, knocking them over. Waternoose turned, questioning, "What...?!" Then, he saw them. Sulley grabbed Boo and they ran out of the scare floor. "Come back! They have the child!"

They ran towards the scare simulator as Waternoose shouted as they ran, "Sullivans! Give me the child!"

"Me not go!" Boo cried.

"Give her to me!" Waternoose ordered.

Sulley and Sam burst into the room, and Sulley gave the door to Sam. He grabbed a pipe and twisted the pipe around the handles of the doors as Waternoose started to bang on the two door.

Sulley went over to the scare simulator's door, and took it off it's place. As Waternoose kept banging on the door, trying to get in, and Sulley set up Boo's door.

"Come on!' Sulley shouted to Sam, as he activated the door, picked up Boo, and ran into the room.

"Don't go in that room!" Waternoose ordered them.

Sam followed after Sulley and saw he was tucking Boo into bed, saying, "I think we stopped him, Boo. You're safe now. You be a good girl, okay?"

Then, Waternoose arrived and shut the door, "This has gone far enough, you two."

"She's home now! Just leave her alone!" Sam told him.

"I can't do that! She's seen too much. You all have," The anger in his voice was strong.

"It doesn't have to be this way," Sulley tried to cooperate with Waternoose.

"I have no choice!" Waternoose boomed, "Times have changed. Scaring isn't enough anymore."

"But kidnapping children?!" Sam shouted, glaring at her former boss with so much hate.

"I'll kidnap a thousand children, before I let this company die and I'll silence anyone who gets in my way!" Waternoose raised his arm, and hit Sam into Sulley, making them both fall to the ground.

"No!" Sam and Sulley shouted as Waternoose made a grab for Boo. Then, he grabbed her and...the robot boy was pulled up by Waternoose.

The, the wall was raised and Sam saw lots of CDA agents, and Mike behind the control panel.

Mike turned to the CDA and said, "Well I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I spotted several big mistakes."

Waternoose stuttered as Sulley picked up his wife and helped her to her feet. "You know what? Let's watch my favorite part again...Shall we?"

The televisions were fuzzy for a few seconds and then Waternoose shouted, again, "I'll kidnap a thousand children before I let this company die."

"Wha...? Wha...?" Waternoose questioned as the video played a few more times. He felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around only to get punched in the face and fall to the ground, holding his face.

"That's for hitting our daughter!" A female voice, shouted at Waternoose.

Sam turned to the voice and gasped.

There were two fox monsters. One was a male, a few inches tall than Sam, his hair is dark red, and his fur is a light red, he has golden eyes and one of the is covered with a eyepatch. He was wearing brown pants, with white shirt, and a leather jacket. The female was a few inches smaller than Sam, had white fur with pink cheeks, purple eyes, she wore a pink tank-top, with a long blue skirt that goes to her fore-legs, and she had sandals on.

"Dad! Mom!"

"Hey sweetie." Felix said to his daughter, smiling. While Mandy, Sam's mother, runs over to her child.

"Oh, we were so worried about you!" Mandy hugged her daughter, and then hugged her son-in-law, who return the gesture.

"When we were told about the situation, we came right away." Felix said as he walked over to his little fox and hugged her.

Sam and Sulley were confused, "Wait, how do you know?" Sam asked her dad. He pointed to Mike, who was smiling sheepishly and waving at them.

Then, Waternoose was grabbed off the floor by two agents, one of them saying, "All right, come with us, sir."

Waternoose was arguing with the agents, trying not to get arrested. Then, he said to Sam and Sulley, "I hope you're happy Sullivans!. You two destroyed this company. Monsters. Inc is dead!. Where will everyone get their screams now?! The energy crisis will only get worse because of you!" Then, two CDA agents slammed the two doors in his face. The entire time, he was yelling, Sam and Sulley glared at him, and Felix and Mandy were giving him disgust looks.

"Stay where you are," Agent 00112 told Sam, Sulley, and Mike, who had walked over to them as Waternoose was yelling at them, "Number one wants to talk to you."

"Attention!" The CDA agents cleared out of the way to let number one in. Some other CDA agents walked in before the boss. When Sam saw who it was, her jaw dropped.

"Hello there," Roz announced.

"Roz," Sam, Sulley and Mike were shocked.

"Two and a half years of undercover work were almost wasted, when you intercepted the child, Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan," Roz explained to them as she walked over to them, "Of course, without your help, I never would have known that this went all the way up to Waternoose."

Felix smirked, "So, my daughter and son-in-law are heroes, who would have thought."

"This is so amazing!" Mandy laughed.

Boo got out from behind the bed, where she was hiding and ran over to Sam and Sulley. Felix and Mandy gasped at seeing the child. "Now, about the girl," Roz said.

"We just want to send her home," Sam said, picking her up.

"Very good," Roz contacted some on her wrist communicator, "Bring me a door shredder,"

"What, you mean...you mean, we can't see her again?" Sam felt like her heart was breaking.

"That's the way it has to be," Roz answered Sulley, "I'll give you five minutes."

Sam gave Boo to Sulley, who looked at Sam worried, "Sam?"

"I'll be there in a minute." Sam said, not looking at him.

"Okay," Sulley said, and then he walked to Boo's room.

Felix and Mandy walked over to their daughter, with worried faces, "Sweetie?" Mandy asked, softly.

Sam lifted her head up, revealed tears in her eyes, and her lip trembled.

"Oh, sweetie," Mandy grabbed Sam in her arms and Felix joined in.

"I don't want to say goodbye," Sam said, while digging her face in her mother's shoulder.

"We know kiddo," Felix said, as he rubbed his daughter's back.

Sam pulled out, sniffed, turned around and began walking to Boo's door. Mandy tried to reach out to her, but Felix pulled Mandy back, making her look at him, to see him shaking his head at her.

Sam made it to the door, and saw Boo trying to get Sulley to stay. "Come here you!" Sulley laughed, picking up and bringing her to her bed. He placed Boo in her bed, and put the covers on her. He held up the doll, Boo handed him and san, "Oh, he's a happy bear."

Boo giggled as Sulley put the doll next to her. Sam smiled at the pair, walked over them, and spoke, "Boo, make sure to beat up any monsters that try to scare you,"

"Okay, Foxy" Boo smiled up at Sam, and then pointed at the doorway into the monster world.

Sulley said, Nothing's coming out of your closet to scare you anymore, right?"

Boo gave a nod, and then Sam's smile vanished. "Good-bye, Boo," Sulley and Sam told her in unison.

"Kitty. Foxy," Boo looked up at them.

"Kitty and Foxy have to go," Sam informed her. She hugged Boo good-bye as Sam was just about to cry again. Then, Sulley hugged them both.

The couple let go and then walked to the door. Sulley went out to door first, just as Sam was about to close the door. She looked back at Boo, and gave her a look of sadness, and Sam felt a tear run down her cheek as she shut the door.

* * *

Seconds later, Boo's door got shredded. "None of this ever happened," Roz announced, "And I don't want to see any paperwork on this." Then, she and the agents walked out of the room and they shut the door.

Felix spoke up as he and his wife walked over to the trio, "Are you going to ok?"

"After everything..." Mandy said, softly to them.

Sam nodded her head, and then spotted something on the floor. She walked over to it, and picked it. It was a piece of Boo's door, Sam clenched her fist over it.

Sam, Sulley, Mike and the Parkers walked out of the building, Mike began to speak, "I'm telling you two, When that wall went up, you should have seen the look on Waternoose's face. Whoo-hoo! I hope we get a copy of that tape. Hey, you two alright? Come on, pals. cheer up, we did it! We got Boo home! Ah, sure, we put the factory in the toilet, and gee, hundreds of people will be out of work now. Not to mention the angry mob that'll come after us when there's no more power, but, hey...at least we had some laughs, right?"

Sulley stopped as Mike kept going. Sam stopped between her parents as they stopped and Sulley mumbled with a look of realization, "Laughs..."

Sam smiled at her husband, before something on her and she slapped her forehead loudly, scaring the others, "I can' believe I forgot!"

Sulley ran to his wife, "Sam, what is the matter?" He asked, worried and confused.

Sam looked at Mike, and her parents, "It's probably better, if I told you a few feet away." Sam said to Sulley, as she grabbed his hand and brought him, a few feet away.

"Sam, what is it?" Sulley asked his wife, worried.

Sam was nervous, "You know how I tried to tell you something before everything happened?" She said with nervousness in her voice.

A light bulb went off in Sulley's mind, "Oh! yeah, well what did you want to tell me?" Sulley asked, while smiling.

Sam leaned up and whispered in his ear, what she wanted to tell him, and when she pulled back, she tried not to laugh at his face. His eyes were really wide and his jaw looked like it was going to fall off. He then moaned and fell back unconscious.

Her parents and Mike, ran over after seeing Sulley fall to the ground.

"Sam! What did you say to Sul?!" Mike asked her while her parents checked Sulley, "What, is it that thing, that you only told Celia?" Sam nodded at him, "Well, what is it?!" Mike asked her while smiling really big.

Sam smiled at him.


	22. Epilogue

One Year Later

Sam walked into room, when she saw Celia called out to Mike, "Oh, Googley Bear. Come here you,"

"Schmoopsie-poo!" Mike shouted, throwing his microphone behind him and running over to her.

"Googley," Celia then had Mike in a dip, and her snakes were kissing him. "Girls" Celia addressed her, "Girls, stop. Stop, stop, stop! Michael you're such a charmer."

"Hey, did you bring the magazine?" Mike asked as Celia let go of him and Mike stood upright again.

"They just delivered a whole box," Celia told him.

"Let me see it!" Mike laughed, running over to the box. He put it on the floor and questioned, "Sulley, Sam, and me made the cover, right?" Then a few seconds later, he cried out happily, "I'm on the cover of a magazine! Ow!"

Sam looked around the room, smiling at all the happy and laughing monsters in the room. All the monsters knew children weren't dangerous, so they didn't mind touching the kids or their toys anymore. Some even played with kids while in their room.

Sam noticed her husband looking under all the papers under his clipboard to see the drawing of Boo, her, and Sulley. Under the drawing was the shred of Boo's door that Sam gave him. Sam sighed, and looked up at her husband, "I miss her too."

Sulley whipped his head around and saw Sam, "Sam?!" He rushed over to her, "You are not supposed to be up!"

Sam rolled her eyes at him, "Sulley, you do realize that it takes monsters three times more the time it takes for a baby to be born than a human"

That's right. That was the secret that Sam told Sulley. That Sulley was going to be a father. When Sam told everyone, Celia and Mandy squealed while Mike and Felix fainted, just like Sulley did. Ever since then, Sulley has been extra careful with Sam's pregnancy.

Sulley sighed, "I know I know. I am just nervous." He said, while smiling to his wife.

Sam laughed. She leaned up, wrapped her arms around Sulley's neck, and kissed him as he returned the kiss and laid a hand on her stomach, where their child is resting. Sam only has a small baby bump.

"Hey Sulley! Oh! Sam, you're here too" Mike shouted, walking over to them, breaking their kissing mojo.

"Hey, uh, Mike. We were, uh, just-,"

"Well listen, if you two got a minute there's something I want to show you," Mike said, taking the couple's hands as Sulley stuttered, "But, but, but-,"

"Okay, close your eyes," Mike ordered. The couple did as told and walked following their friend. "Follow me. Come on," Mike started to bring us out of Scare Floor F, "No peaking!"

* * *

They were led into where the laugh simulator was.

"Keep coming, keep coming, keep coming," Mike repeated, letting go of Sam and Sulley, "Come on, keep coming."

"Mike..."

"Follow the sultry sound of my voice," Mike told them.

"Mikey..." Sam laughed.

"Okay, stop! Open them," Mike ordered. Slowly, Sam and Sulley opened their eyes to find Boo's door in the station.

"Mike..." Sam muttered.

"Is that..."

"Sorry it took so long, guys," Mike apologized, holding out his hands, showing bandages on them, "It was a lot of wood to go through. You know, it only works if you have every piece."

Sulley flipped the papers on his clipboard, took the piece of wood off of it, and placed the wood into the missing section of the door. Then the door activated. Mike took a few stapes back, and Sulley reached for the handle, and Sam placed her hand on his. Then, they opened the door, and stuck their heads in.

"Boo?" The couple questioned simultaneously.

That's when they heard it, "Kitty! Foxy!," They looked straight and saw Boo in her room.

Sam's eyes watered and tears began to fall down on her cheeks as she gave the biggest and warmest smile that she can give.

"Boo.."

 _Sam:  
Me and Sulley were overjoyed to see Boo again after a whole year. Now that her door was in working condition, we could visit her anytime, we want. After a few months later, we were overjoyed again, the birth of my daughter, Maggie. She looks like me, but she has her father's colors. As she grew up, it turns out that she has my personality, Sulley was a little upset until he saw her roaring just like him, in his eyes, that was when he took her under his wing, Maggie was daddy's little monster. Mike and Celia got married a week after Maggie's birth, and now they have a son who was later named John. As they were growing up, Maggie and John began to date behind our backs, that is until Maggie announced that she and John are getting married, which sent a over-protective Sulley after John while Mike tried to stop him. Me, Maggie, and Celia got a kick out of that._

 _My life was changed from normal to beautiful, when I met Sulley in college. I thought up all the things I did in my life. And I have to say one thing:_

 _...I would never regret it_


	23. Cast

Cast:

Alexa Vega as Samantha Parker. A blonde fox humanoid with fangs sticking out of her mouth when, it is shut. Sharp glistening claws. Purple eyes. Brownish - blonde hair flowing down mid-back with bangs on the sides of her head that goes to her cheeks. Her height goes up to Sulley's shoulders. She is the assistant to Mike and Sulley on the scare floor and lives with the boys. She is married to Sulley.

John Goodman as James P. "Sully" Sullivan, a large, blue furry monster with horns and purple spots. Even though Sully excels at scaring children, he is kindhearted and thoughtful by nature. He is married to Samantha.

Billy Crystal as Michael "Mike" Wazowski, a short, round green monster with a single big eyeball and skinny limbs. Mike is Sulley's stationrunner and coach on the scare floor, and Sam's his assistant and the three are close friends and roommates. Mike is charming and generally the more organised of the three, but is prone to neurotics and his ego sometimes leads him astray. He is dating Celia Mae, who calls him "Googly-Bear".

Mary Gibbs as Mary "Boo", a three-year-old human girl who is unafraid of any monster except Randall, the scarer assigned to her door. She refers to Sulley and Sam as "Kitty" and "Foxy".

Steve Buscemi as Randall Boggs, a purple eight-legged lizard monster with a chameleon-like ability to change skin color and blend in completely with his surroundings. He is a snide and preening character who makes himself a rival to Mike, Sam and Sulley in scream collection.

James Coburn as Henry J. Waternoose III, an arthropodic monster with a crab-like lower body. Waternoose is the CEO of Monsters, Inc., a job passed down through his family for three generations. He acts as a mentor to Sully, holding great faith in him as a scarer.

Jennifer Tilly as Celia Mae, a gorgon-like monster with one eye and tentacle-like legs. Celia is the receptionist for Monsters, Inc. and Mike's girlfriend.

Bob Peterson as Roz, a slug-like monster who administrates for Scarefloor F where Sully, Mike and Randall work. At the end of the movie, it revealed that Roz is the "number 1" agent of the CDA, and has worked undercover at Monsters, Inc. for about 2 years.

John Ratzenberger as Yeti[6] aka. The Abominable Snowman,[7] a white-furred monster who was banished to the Himalayas.

Frank Oz as Jeff Fungus, Randall's red-skinned, three-eyed assistant. Jeff is generally incompetent and is often bullied by Randall.

Dan Gerson as Smitty and Needleman, two goofy adolescent monsters with cracking voices who work as janitors and operate the Door Shredder when required. The pair of them idolize Sully, and are generally seen as a nuisance by Mike.

Steve Susskind as Jerry Slugworth, a red seven-fingered monster who manages Scare Floor F and is a good friend of Waternoose.

Bonnie Hunt as Ms. Flint, a female monster who trains new monsters to scare children.

Jeff Pidgeon as Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile, a trainee scarer for Monsters, Inc.

Samuel Lord Black as George Sanderson, a chubby, oranged-furredd monster with a sole horn on top of his head. A running gag throughout the film involves George repeatedly making contact with artifacts of human clothing (socks and the like cling to his fur via static), which prompts his scare coach to trigger "23–19" incidents with the CDA resulting in him mobbed and shaved bald.

Phil Proctor as Charlie, George's assistant with sea-green skin and tendrils for limbs. He is friend with George, Mike and Sully but is quick to call the CDA on his scarer at the drop of a hat.

Joe Ranft as Peter "Claws" Ward, a blue monster with razor-sharp claws and horrifying breath.


End file.
